Marca de nacimiento
by only Black lover
Summary: Existió una vez una princesa que fue tirada al cruel mundo sin recuredos por su hermano, para protegerla. Syaoran Li es su principe azul, pero que cosas tiene que hacer Syaoran prar recuperar los recuerdos de su doncella?
1. Chapter 1

**_Una nueva historia mas, ya me esta gustando escribir sobre esta pareja, espero les guste y tambien epero muchos reviews!_**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser preciso. Aun en el tiempo en el que la magia era utilizada como algo común. Los reyes y las reinas de todo el mundo temían que debido a tanta rivalidad algo malo ocurriera con sus hijos, por lo que idearon una forma para diferenciar a sus hijos de los demás._

_Los reyes daban un obsequio material, una joya ya sea de cualquier tipo pero que distinguiera al pequeño recién nacido. Estas poseían una cierta cantidad de magia que los protegía en su infancia._

_Las reinas, como son las madres que dan la vida, donaban una mínima parte de su magia en el momento del nacimiento. Y cada bebé, al nacer, salía con un lunar que lo distinguía. Cada lunar era diferente a otros, había unos que se parecían y otros simplemente estaban destinados a estar juntos…_

_En uno de esos tantos reinos nació una hermosa princesa, justo al nacer los grandes sabios predicaron todas las grandiosas obras que la joven tendría. Y no solo eso, debido a sus virtudes sería dueña de muchos reinos y principalmente del corazón de un gran príncipe._

_Una vieja bruja escuchó todo aquello, llena de celos y aprovechando la muerte de la reina en el nacimiento de la pequeña. Entro al palacio, y tomó el lugar de la Reina. Le borró todo recuerdo a la pequeña y la arrojó a las fronteras. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que su plan tenía una falla, ya que ella no creía en el amor verdadero. Y solo con la demostración de este, la bella princesa podía recordar quien era y regresar a su reino…_

La noche estaba oscura, no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, ya no podía resistir un minuto más cabalgando, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía darse por vencido, no con el lugar tan cerca de él. Pero estaba herido y ya solo podía mantenerse sujetado al caballo con tres dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¡Maldición! –gruño para si mismo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse el sueño que lo estaba trayendo, no podía quedar desmayado en medio de la nada.

Encaminó su caballo cerca de un gran muro a su lado, donde aun montado sobre el caballo se apoyo sobre el. Podía ver a lo lejos ya el gran palacio al cual necesitaba llegar, pero su visión se nublo por completo y por mucho que sacudió la cabeza esta vez no pudo detenerse y se hundió en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Sus ojos le pesaban, pero aun así hizo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de abrirlos, estaba en una habitación bastante pequeña. Solo había una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama donde estaba y la puerta a su izquierda. Como reflejo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía la frente y al palparla comprendió porque, estaba hinchada de seguro se la había golpeado al caer. Recordó que antes de desmayarse había estado herido, bajó su mirada para darse cuenta de que no tenía camisa, y que estaba vendado desde su hombro derecho hasta cierta parte de su pecho. Alguien lo había curado, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?, ¿Y en donde estaba? Escuchó pasos afuera y guardó silencio.

-¡Eres una inútil! Aun no se porque todavía te permito estar en esta casa si solo me traes molestias –escuchó un grito de una mujer, aunque no hubo respuesta -¿Me estas escuchando niña insolente? –esta vez tampoco hubo una respuesta aunque si pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe, que entendió que era una cachetada –eso es para que me entiendas. Ahora termina tu trabajo del día, porque ya es tarde y no quiero que mañana te levantes tarde, holgazana.

Escuchó un par de pasos que se retiraban, luego un sollozo que se acercaba o se apoyaba a la puerta de entrada. Decidió acostarse y parecer que aun estaba dormido, así fuera quien fuera no se llevaría una impresión, puesto que además estaba llorando.

Nada más se volvió a acostar y escuchó que la puerta se abría con un crujido y que esta era cerrada a la vez. Los pasos se acercaron y cuando sintió que la persona estaba poniendo algo en la mesa de al lado entreabrió los ojos.

A su lado, había una joven hermosa, del mismo color de cabello que él, que se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del vestido. Apretó los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió que ella se sentaba a su lado y le revisaba las vendas que traía, sintiendo de vez en cuando una lágrima de ella caer en su pecho.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar, fue que decidió reaccionar y la tomó de la muñeca. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio como dos hermosos ojos color esmeralda lo observaban sorprendidos y asustados. No había visto color más hermoso hasta entonces.

-¿En donde estoy? –preguntó con la voz ronca y aflojando la mano de ella, en un intento por sentarse en la cama. Que ella ayudo a llevarlo a cabo en seguida poniéndole las manos en el pecho desnudo y sonrojándose al instante.

-Esta en el orfanato de Kelbrush –contestó ella poniéndose de pie y ganando algo de distancia -, a las afueras de Kelbrush, si cabe mencionar. ¿Se siente usted mejor Señor?

-Si muchas gracias –contestó el maravillado de la hermosa joven que tenía al frente.

Ella se sonrojó mucho más y bajando la mirada se dirigió a recoger las cosas que había usado para limpiarle el vendaje. Sintió que él la observaba detenidamente pero ella simplemente bajo el rostro ante el incomodo silencio que se estaba dando.

Se disponía a salir con las cosas, cuando él la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, ella asustada puso las cosas de nuevo en la mesa, mientras lo observaba. El se sentó en la cama, y moviéndole un viejo pedazo de tela que tenía en la muñeca, descubrió una hermosa cadena plateada.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó él en un susurró.

Ella se arrodillo en el suelo frente a él y desesperada le dijo -, por favor no tiene que decirle a nadie, si ella lo ve seguro me la quitará. Aunque…

-¿Usted no puede quitársela verdad? –terminó él la frase.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó ella asustada.

En los labios de él se forma una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, aunque atractiva a la vez, ella sintió los colores otra vez regresar a sus mejillas.

-Porque yo tengo una igual –contestó él. Ella lo miró extrañada, ya que en sus manos no había nada –no, no precisamente en el mismo lugar –continuó él al ver que ella aun no entendía, se levantó un poco el pantalón y allí en su tobillo izquierdo esta exactamente una cadena de igual forma -¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Se que me llamo Sakura –respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza –es todo lo que puedo recordar.

-Soy Syaoran, Syaoran Li –dijo Syaoran ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante, que fue contagiada también por los labios de Sakura –no se preocupe, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Ella se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado, sacó un grupo de cosas y luego movió la mesa, sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul –Su ropa y su espada –le dijo ella entregándole las cosas –y también están sus cosas de valor, las guarde para que no las perdiera.

-Muchas gracias Srita Sakura –dijo Syaoran mientras recibía sus cosas.

-Usted parece saber mucho sobre esto y… ¿Le importaría si le hago algunas preguntas Señor Li? –preguntó Sakura nerviosa.

-Syaoran –corrigió él -, y por supuesto que no me molestaría responderlas, si usted me puede responder algunas por supuesto.

Los pasos fuertes se hicieron presentes de nuevo en el corredor, Sakura se apresuró a decirle al escuchar eso –tal vez este no sea el momento más adecuado para hablar. Ella no es de confiar.

-No se preocupe –dijo él mientras la observaba recoger rápidamente las cosas.

-Si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro –dijo Sakura, Syaoran solo negó levemente con la cabeza -, en ese caso que descanse –dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Syaoran escuchó sus pasos retirarse y que incluso le indicaba a la dueña de la casa que su huésped estaba despierto. Él se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, si su propia intuición no le fallaba ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, y mucho menos merecía él trato que estaba recibiendo. Además si ella había sido la que lo había curado estaba en deuda con ella, y no le importaba lo que le costaría, pues no pensaba dejarla en ese lugar. Una belleza como esa merecía algo mejor.

* * *

La mañana era hermosa, las risitas de unos niños llenaban el ambiente. Syaoran salió de la habitación cambiado y con sus cosas justas, se encontró de salida con la dueña de la casa. La aborreció en seguida al saber que todo aquel buen trato que estaba recibiendo de ella era por puro interés, pero no dijo nada, no si quería salir de allí con aquella joven.

-Tengo entendido que al caer me lastime la cabeza y por desgracia no puedo recordar muy bien las cosas –dijo Syaoran educadamente a la directora del orfanato –no quisiera causar molestias pero si alguien me puede guiar hasta el pueblo le estaría muy agradecido. Tal vez un ambiente diferente me haga recordar.

-Por supuesto que no es una molestia –le indicó la vieja con una falsa sonrisa, caminó hasta el final del pasillo en el que estaba conversando con él joven para decir –Sakura, ¡Ven acá en este instante!

Las risas de los niños se suspendieron, Syaoran al acercarse pudo ver la razón. Un grupo de algunos siete niños estaba alrededor de la hermosa castaña, al oír la llamada de aquella horrible mujer, todos los niños corrieron hacia atrás de la muchacha. Ella les sonrió con ternura y caminó hacia su patrona.

-Si mi señora –dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-El joven aquí presente necesita alguien que le muestre el pueblo –dijo la mujer indicando a Syaoran -, acompáñalo y complaselo en lo que se le ofrezca.

-Como ordene –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

La mujer se acercó a despedirse por el momento de su invitado, Sakura aprovecho para sonreírles de nuevo a los niños a su espalda y les guiño el ojo. Estos se relajaron más al saber que su querida joven estaría a salvo.

-Veo que les agradas –dijo Syaoran en un suave tono de voz para que solo ella la pudiera escuchar. Sakura se giró a verlo, su patrona ya se había ido y solo quedaba él, llevaba una larga camisa blanca de magas largas y él pecho un poco descubierto. La espada amarada a su cintura y las manos entrelazadas por la espalda –supongo que no reciben mucho cariño por aquí.

-Lo supone bien –dijo Sakura de forma triste, pero que inmediatamente cambio para preguntar -¿Desea irse ya?

Syaoran asintió levemente y siguió a Sakura. Ella lo hizo atravesar el jardín por el que había estado jugando con los niños y luego llegar a una puerta negra, que les fue abierta por un guardia y al fin ambos estuvieron fuera.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el reino, donde había una pequeña feria y ambos empezaron a caminar entre todos los puestos.

-Antes de que me pregunte cualquier cosa Srita. Sakura, ¿me haría el favor de responderme algo a mí? –preguntó Syaoran educadamente mientras caminaban. Sakura caminaba apenada a su lado, ella siempre era así y es que como no sabía muy bien quien era siempre vivía en un constante miedo, sin agregar los maltratos recibidos en el orfanato. Por lo que cuando una persona se tomaba la molestia de hablarle le costaba mucho no avergonzarse. La joven, que hasta este momento había llevado la cabeza gacha, la levantó y le asintió como respuesta.

Syaoran no pudo resistir una sonrisa ante la forma de actuar de Sakura, pero ya se acostumbraría,- ¿Cómo es que usted vive en ese lugar? Creame cuando le digo que ese no es su puesto.

-No puedo recordar nada de mi pasado –contestó Sakura viéndolo de reojo fruncir el ceño, si no lo miraba a la cara podía evitar cualquier sonrojo –lo último que recuerdo es una noche, estaba lloviendo demasiado y los truenos caían cada vez más fuertes. Estaba perdida y en las afueras del reino, el único refugió que pude encontrar fue el orfanato y como nunca pude recuperar la memoria no me fui de allí. –un nudo en el estomago se le hizo a Syaoran de solo imaginarse lo horrible que sería vivir en aquel lugar, pero prefirió guardar silenció y seguir escuchándola –Al principio me trataban bien, nunca entendí porque, con el tiempo pase a ser la sirvienta del lugar, e intentado salir de allí pero no sabría a donde ir. Y algunas veces los niños me han detenido.

-Ya veo –fue lo único que pudo articular Syaoran mientras miles de ideas se le formaban en la cabeza.

-Por favor Señor Li…

-Syaoran –corrigió él de nuevo.

-Syaoran –continuó Sakura mientras sus mejillas lograban color de nuevo -¿Qué sabe de mí?

-Existe algo que se llama marca de nacimiento –explicó Syaoran cruzándose los brazos en la espalda –la realeza y sus personajes aledaños la utilizan para cuidar a sus hijos. Su padre, Sakura, le aseguro que le dio ese brazalete al nacer, por eso no puede quitárselo usted misma. –una vez más Syaoran volvió a sonreír al ver los ojos de asombro de la joven a su lado –O se la quita la persona quien se lo obsequio o alguien muy importante para usted.

-¿Y no es posible que alguien me lo haya dado, alguien de la realeza y yo lo haya colocado sin ser parte de ella? –preguntó Sakura de verdad no quería ilusionarse tanto con lo que le contaba Syaoran.

Él negó con la cabeza para luego decir -, imposible, son hechos especialmente para su dueño, es por eso que solo hay muy pocas personas que pueden quitárselo. Y debo agregar que solo si la situación lo demanda.

-Es decir que usted es…

-Syaoran Li, el heredero al trono de Tuor –la interrumpió Syaoran aunque con una voz un poco incomoda –para usted solo Syaoran.

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada nuevamente, ocultando el color carmesí que tenían sus mejillas. Tenían un príncipe al lado y no solo eso, le decía que ella podía vivir en uno de esos castillos, que podía cumplir su sueño de tener una familia de nuevo, era simplemente demasiado para escuchar.

-Escúcheme, hay tres reinos juntos aquí cerca y cualquiera la pudo haber llevado hasta las afueras de este reino y al orfanato –dijo Syaoran –dos de estos reinos los conozco muy bien. Este, que esta bajo el gobierno de mi primo y el mío propio. Del otro no se mucho pero se que mi madre si, y podrá encontrar fácilmente si su familia se encuentra en alguno de estos tres reinos. Hay muy pocos cortesanos y eso no llevaría mucho tiempo. ¿Qué me dice?

-¿Me esta ofreciendo su ayuda? –preguntó Sakura de inmediato, eso no se lo esperaba, según ella la información era lo único que él podría brindarle.

-¿Usted fue la que me curó, no es cierto? –Sakura asintió como respuesta –tome mi ayuda como una forma de agradecimiento, por salvarme la vida. Hablare con mi primo para que arregle la situación en el orfanato, asumo que reciben un gran beneficio del reino, monetaria mente.

-Es demasiado, yo estaría más en deuda con usted –dijo Sakura deteniéndose y por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se perdió en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas por un rato, su mirada era fija hacia sus ojos chocolate. Realmente los ojos más hermosos que había podido presenciar en un ser humano.

La plática los había llevado a caminar en medio de la feria sin prestarle atención a nada. Él hizo una pequeña inclinación y dándole la espalda a Sakura por un momento se acercó a uno de los puestos, retornando con él una hermosa rosa. Con una segunda pequeña reverencia se la entregó a Sakura diciendo –ahora dígame Sakura, ¿Confía en mi?

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder de inmediato y temerosa tomó la flor de la mano del joven, y reuniendo toda sus fuerzas pudo contestarle –si.

-Le prometo Sakura, que esta noche cenara en ese castillo –dijo Syaoran enseñándole el castillo al final del reino, después de muchas casas y pequeñas granjas.

-Pero como…

-Solo confíe en mi –la interrumpió él –le doy mi palabra de que no pienso hacerle daño alguno y que la protegeré si es necesario.

Sakura lo miró a él detenidamente y luego miró al palacio que se refería. Parecía una locura, pero realmente algo en su interior le decía que al lado del joven nada malo le sucedería.

**_Y bien, les gusto, porfa dejen reviews que no es muy dificil!_**


	2. Sin despedidas

**_Un millon de gracias por los reviews recibidos, espero les guste este capitulo.._**

* * *

SIN DESPEDIDAS

Estaba en sus labores diarios, distraída en sus propios pensamientos con lo que le habían contado esa mañana. El sueño de toda huérfana era ser realmente una princesa, bueno ella no era huérfana, pero no conocía familia alguna así que en parte lo era. Y él… él era parte de ese sueño que tubo una vez, pero no quería despertar.

-Sakura…Sakura… -tres pequeños corrieron hacia ella bajándola de su nube en la que seguía sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura inclinándose para quedar a la altura de ellos.

-Tienes que venir –dijo una niña de cabello negro.

-Si están hablando de ti –dijo otro niño a su lado y entre los tres comenzaron a jalarla hasta llevarla cerca de una ventana.

Sakura se inclinó con el resto de los niños para escuchar la conversación que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el despacho de su patrona. Syaoran estaba hablando con ella y justo ahora entendía el porque los niños le habían hablado, estaban preocupados porque ella se iba.

-No se, no me parece algo justo –se escuchó la voz de la patrona adentro –es mi sirvienta hace todo por aquí.

-Supuse que eso me diría –contestó Syaoran, se escuchaba bastante confiado según Sakura –estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella si es necesario, con ello puede adquirir una mejor sirvienta. –Se escuchó un leve golpe en la mesa seguida de la voz de Syaoran -¿Cree que se sienta cómoda con esa suma?

Un silencio prosiguió después de eso, los niños miraron asustados a Sakura, ella les sonrió consoladoramente.

-Me parece una cantidad apropiada –se escuchó la respuesta adentro del despacho -¿Puedo preguntar porque la desea tanto? –la pregunta incluso para los que estaban afuera se escuchó maliciosa, o era porque ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ella.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –contestó Syaoran seriamente.

Los pasos hacia la salida se escucharon cerca, los niños y Sakura corrieron en silencio lo más lejos que pudieron. Una vez que estuvieron lo más lejos posible de los que estaban conversando, Sakura observó a todos por un instante, las caras de preocupación con una mezcla de tristeza de aquellos niños la habían golpeado duro. Sabía que ella era importante en todo momento para ellos, era la única persona que les había brindado cariño durante todos aquellos años de amargura. Los entendía y le partía el corazón el tener que dejarlos, pero confiaba en Syaoran, él había prometido que ellos iban a estar bien.

-No se preocupen por mi, ¿si? –Pidió Sakura y antes de que cualquiera de los pequeños pudiera comenzar a quejarse, ella se inclinó más y con una de sus sonrisas les susurro –creanme que estaré bien, además jamás los dejaría solos con ella. Les juró que pronto será reemplazada por alguien mejor.

La carita de confusión de todos era impresionante, iban a comenzar a formularse miles de preguntas cuando escucharon los gritos de la patrona llamando a Sakura.

-¿Creen en mí? –preguntó Sakura.

Unos asintieron y otros susurraron y leve si, y salieron apresurados a buscar cada quien un mejor lugar en donde estar. Dejando a Sakura lista para hacerle frente a aquella horrible mujer.

Sakura retomó una postura correcta y caminó algunos pasos antes de que la patrona entrara en el lugar y mirara a la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te vas del orfanato, con él joven que me librara de un estorbo más –dijo todo de una sola vez, Sakura trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, como para disimular sorpresa o angustia, comunes en una situación así, pero su patrona solo pudo sonreír más y continuar hablando –ve al establo de inmediato y alista el caballo de tú nuevo amo. –Sakura no se movió de su lugar, solo se mordió el labio para evitar la sonrisa que quería iluminar su rostro -¡Apurate niña! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una fiesta de despedida?

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco y salió apresurada dirigiéndose a donde se le habían indicado. Respiró aliviada al sentirse sola y al fin la sonrisa que había guardado apareció en sus labios. Era libre, y le gustaba saber que su antigua opresora se logrará la idea de que había hecho una mala acción para con ella.

Llegó al establo, era bastante pequeño y en muy mal estado. Bueno solo guardaba un viejo caballo que utilizaban raramente en el orfanato, por lo que Sakura pudo inmediatamente identificar el hermoso caballo negro, que seguro era de Syaoran. Se acercó a él, vio que ya estaba preparado para salir, seguro con la atención que se daba por allí no le habían quitado la silla de montar desde la noche en que entró al establo. Sakura alargó una mano y con cuidado acarició la cabeza del animal, que se mostró dócil ante las caricias de la joven. El animal debía de estar muy bien cuidado, ya que su color negro brillaba con los pocos rayos solares de la tarde, que se infiltraban por el descuidado tejado.

-Se llama Ermes –le dijo una voz en su oído, que hizo que retirará la mano del caballo, movió su rostro para encontrarse con el de Syaoran sonriéndole a su lado –debes agradarle, es un poco huraño en ocasiones. –Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron carmesí en seguida, Syaoran sonrió un poco más –Debemos irnos, ¿Supongo que no vendrán a despedirse? –Preguntó Syaoran, Sakura negó con la cabeza –en ese caso sígueme.

Sakura lo obedeció y lo siguió. Syaoran tomó las riendas de Ermes y lo guió hasta fuera del establo. Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, lo suficiente como para perder de vista el orfanato. Syaoran se detuvo entonces para dirigirse a Sakura.

-Si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca tendremos que subir –dijo él, ella asintió levemente. Syaoran le extendió una mano para decirle –ven te ayudaré a subir.

Sakura aceptó la oferta, y aunque con un millón de pena en su interior se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Dijo ella antes de cualquier acción que él hiciera, Syaoran asintió -¿Era necesario que pagara por mí? Esto se esta volviendo demasiado.

-Lo era –contestó Syaoran sonriendo –pague lo justo y tengo muy buenas razones para querer ayudarla.

Sakura enrojeció de momento, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta quedar sentada en el caballo. Seguidamente, con bastante agilidad, Syaoran montó tras ella y tomó las riendas de Ermes, dándole las ordenes de que comenzara a caminar.

-Solo espero de que sus razones sean realmente buenas –dijo al fin Sakura levantando levemente la mirada, él sonreía hermosamente, pero sin voltearla a ver. Ella giró su atención hacia delante, ya habían entrado al camino principal y muy a lo lejos un gran castillo. Donde le esperaba su nuevo destino.


	3. Nuevas amigas

**_Hola de nuevo, primero quiero agradecer por los reviews, tengan en cuenta de que me hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de la historia, como sobre las cadenas que Sakura y Syaoran tienen, pero tengo que decirles que preguntas como esas me voy a limitar a no contestarlas por el momento, ya que si lo hago la historia ya no tendría sentido leerla después, si espero que no se enojen, aun asi si tienen una duda no duden ustedes en escribirme, que son mis lectores y no los puedo defraudar..._**

**_Un saludo a todos, este capitulo ya es mas grande ojala les guste y gracias por todos los reviews!!!!_**

* * *

**Nuevas Amigas**

El atardecer estaba lo más anaranjado posible en todo el reino. En muy pocas ocasiones Sakura había estado en el centro de su reino, por lo que no recordaba mucho de lo que estaba viendo. Una vez entrados en la cuidad, Syaoran había bajado la velocidad y ahora trotaba lentamente por el poco camino que le quedaba. Ella lo vio desde abajo, su mirada iba seria en el camino, aunque de vez en cuando podía ver como su mirada se ablandaba, y una cariñosa sonrisa aprecia en los labios de Syaoran al verla a ella.

Una pregunta había aparecido en la cabeza de Sakura, ¿Por qué? Él no tenía porque ayudarla, si ella lo había curado pero en su interior algo le decía que él ocultaba algo. Aun así, no podía desconfiar del él, y es que eso también estaba en su interior, una sensación incomoda cuando él la observaba o le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que pensaba que eran solo para ella.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al darse cuenta en donde se encontraban ya, cabalgaban muy lentamente por la entrada del palacio. Este reflejaba un color crema hermoso al mezclarse con el anaranjado del atardecer. Llegaron a la entrada, un sirviente salió a su encuentro, estaba tan perdida que no pudo captar las pocas palabras que Syaoran le dedicaba. El sirviente se retiró con una pequeña reverencia, Syaoran bajó del caballo y posó su mirada en la asombrada chica que aun montaba en el caballo.

-Sakura… -ella bajó la miradaza para encontrarse con una de sus sonrisas de nuevo, sonrojándose al instante, aun no se acostumbraba. Syaoran siguió sonriendo, se acercó a ella y posando sus manos en su cintura la bajó con delicadeza, hasta que quedará en frente de ella.

Sakura giró la mirada hacia el castillo, prefería eso a seguir como tonta sonrojándose, en especial con él tan cerca. Su mente acababa de reaccionar y eso le indicaba que iba a conocer al dueño de ese gran reino, y mirándose a si misma se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

-Syaoran tal vez yo… bueno tú… quizás no debería…

-Debes y no tienes porque estar nerviosa –dijo Syaoran deteniendo el incomprensible balbuceo.

-¡Yo no estoy nerviosa! –protestó Sakura con voz temblorosa y en una extraña mueca con la mano. Syaoran alzó las cejas al ver como ella con su protesta había reconocido exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería decir. –Está bien, lo estoy –dijo de mala gana bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos.

Syaoran sonrió y con un dedo en el mentón de Sakura la obligó a verlo de nuevo a los ojos. Tímidamente ella logró mantenerle la mirada, aun jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos. Colocando sus manos en las de ella, Syaoran logró detenerla y que sus mejillas tornaran un bonito color carmín.

-No tienes porque estarlo, recuerda que no pienso dejarte sola –ella asintió levemente. Syaoran soltó una de sus manos y enrollando la otra en su brazo la guió hacia dentro del castillo.

Entraron a un gran salón muy poco iluminado, excepto por la poca luz que entraba de unas grandes ventanas a cada extremo. Una figura alta y delgada comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, con forme se acercaba Sakura pudo definir sus facciones, pudo imaginar que se miraba muy joven para ser Rey, aunque intuía que las apariencias engañaban. Sakura miró por última vez a Syaoran antes de realmente hacer contacto con aquel personaje. Syaoran se detuvo y guiñándole un ojo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, guiándola en los últimos pasos que le quedaban.

-Debo confesar que me impresiona verte querido primo –fue el saludo que él joven de anteojos les daban, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –te creían muerto Syaoran, Yelan comenzaba a pensar en tú funeral. Sería interesante saber como fue tu regreso de la muerte.

-Luego Eriol es una larga historia –le indicó Syaoran, luego miró a Sakura que se había mantenido un poco alejada de ambos y sin decir nada, claro esta que Syaoran aun no la había soltado. Con una señal le indicó que se acercará –Por el momento quiero que conozcas a Sakura, ella es en resumen la persona que me salvó la vida.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a recibir el saludó que estaba siendo ofrecido por el educado Eriol. Después de un buen rato de conversar, Eriol llamó a su esposa Tomoyo, una joven aparentemente de la misma edad que el joven Rey que tenía en frente. No vestía como las demás reinas en común, llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo y una larga trenaza que le caía hasta la cintura en su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba una sonrisa encantadora, de inmediato socializó muy bien con Sakura y Tomoyo decidió llevarse a su invitada por un nuevo ropaje.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué me suena conocido? –Preguntó Eriol una vez que las dos mujeres caminaban ya lejos de ellos -¿No me dijiste su apellido?

-No te lo he dicho porque no lo se –contestó Syaoran sin voltear a ver a su primo, más pendiente de la castaña que desaparecía de su vista en ese momento.

-Y dime Syaoran… ¿Por qué presiento que si sabes cual es su apellido? –continuó preguntando Eriol con su usual tranquilidad, acomodándose los lentes en la nariz.

-Lo presientes... –dijo Syaoran lentamente y al fin dirigiéndole la mirada a Eriol –por la simple y sencilla razón por la que me conoces demasiado.

* * *

Sakura acababa de terminar de recibir un baño con agua caliente delicioso, justo como nunca lo había recibido, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que no recordaba mucho de su pasado. Se envolvió en una bata enorme y muy cómoda y comenzó a caminar fuera del baño para encontrarse con Tomoyo. Con solo un poco de tiempo ambas habían llegado a tenerse mucha confianza y es que la amabilidad de Tomoyo era gigante para con Sakura.

En ese momento encontró a la amatista en frente de la que iba a ser su cama, en ella había una cantidad enorme de vestidos que Tomoyo había mandado a traer especialmente para Sakura, indecisa revisaba vestido por vestido para decidir cual era el correcto para darle a Sakura.

-Veo que as terminado –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa al verla aparecer en la habitación y, con una mueca extraña arrojando un vestido estampado con flores, a un armario blanco colocado en una esquina –estoy seguro que estos te servirán muy bien, aunque aun no decido cual sea perfecto para esta noche.

-Yo de verdad no quiero ser molestia Tomoyo, cualquiera esta bien –admitió Sakura un poco apenada.

-Al contrario –dijo Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas y tomando a Sakura de la mano, así la acercó a ella para probarle por encima todos los vestidos para decidirse por alguno –es un placer para mi, paso mucho tiempo sola y es agradable tener un poco de compañía de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo, para mi es demasiado –admitió Sakura observando todos los vestidos.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Pidió Tomoyo deteniendo su búsqueda y mirando curiosa a Sakura, esta asintió levemente -¿Cómo es que salvaste la vida del joven Syaoran?

Sakura resumió rápidamente la historia que había vivido en los últimos días, Tomoyo escuchó todo con suma atención, le fascinó toda la historia, lo que terminó por unirlas aun más ya que creció aun más la confianza entre ambas.

-¡Al fin lo encontré! –exclamó Tomoyo con el vestido indicado en las manos. Rápidamente ayudó a Sakura a vestirse y perdiendo aun la poca pena que se tenía, incluso Tomoyo se animó a colocarle un listón blanco en el cabello. Al final le indicó a Sakura un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo.

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta ver su reflejo en el espejo. No se podía creer que la de la imagen era ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco, ceñido completamente marcando el busto, de allí hacia abajo caía en una sola falda hasta los pies, solo un par de destellos azules a lo largo de la falda. En la espalda una larga laza blanca de la misma tela que la cinta que Tomoyo había atado en su cabeza, eso y las zapatillas blancas le daban un aspecto muy parecido al de Tomoyo, era hermosa pero no tenía que verse elegante.

-¡Es hermoso Tomoyo, gracias! –dijo Sakura una vez que pudo hablar de su asombro.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes por que agradecerme –le dijo Tomoyo contenta de que su búsqueda no había sido en vano –ahora debo ir a hacer unos arreglos ya que ustedes nos acompañaran en la cena. Eres libre de ir a donde quieras, por ahora esta es tu casa.

Con esas palabras Tomoyo salió de la habitación. Sakura se vio una vez más al espejo, no podía creer aun que su suerte había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Dio un giro a su alrededor, que hizo que la falda del vestido marcara ondas en el aire. Miró por la ventana y pudo comprobar que el atardecer que había presenciado antes ya se había quedado atrás, probablemente no tardarían en hablarles para ir a cenar. Decidió salir y aventurarse en aquel enorme pasillo, solo esperaba no perderse. Comenzó a caminar sin prestarle mucho atención a su camino, solo iba con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si sus zapatillas fueran lo bastante interesantes. De repente sintió que tropezó con alguien, levantó su rostro dispuesta a disculparse y fue entonces cuando se encontró con una sonrisa bastante conocida.

-Lo sien…

-¡Te ves hermosa! –exclamó Syaoran interrumpiéndola. Sakura bajó de inmediato la mirada, allí estaba ese maldito sonrojo que no la dejaba tranquila cada vez que él estaba cerca. No sin tener que agregar la cantidad de emociones que el lograba despertar en su interior, al fin había logrado entender a lo que se referían con mariposas en el estomago.

Syaoran colocó su pulgar en el mentón ella y con delicadeza la obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿Podemos hablar antes de la cena?-preguntó Syaoran, ella asintió.

Así que tomándola de la mano de nuevo el guío fuera de aquel pasillo, hasta un pequeño claro de la casa, con una fuente en el centro, solo iluminada con una débil luz de una luna recién nacida.

-Así que… ¿De que se trata? –preguntó Sakura una vez que él la había soltado de la mano.

-Estaré aquí un día o dos más –empezó a decir Syaoran, ella frunció el ceño levemente asustada. No tenía a donde quería llegar con esa plática, ¿No estaba pensando en dejarla? Y si era así ¿Por qué sentía que en su interior estaba a punto de morir? Syaoran se detuvo a ver la cara de aflicción que ella había puesto y entendiendo muy bien que significaba continuó una vez más –por el momento buscare en los registros del reino, tal vez encuentre algo sobre tú familia. De lo contrario te irás conmigo, no pienso dejarte solo porque si Sakura, prometí cuidarte, ¿Lo recuerdas?

No hubo respuesta de Sakura por un buen rato de silencio, en lo que él aprovecho para verla en su pensar, como examinándola, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a la ya nerviosa Sakura.

-Syaoran… -él alzó las cejas al momento de escuchar su nombre, ella se armó de valor y al fin se determinó a verlo a los ojos, por primera vez no se había sonrojado, aunque aun seguía sintiendo extraño en su interior –entiendo tú promesa pero tengo que saber, ¿Por qué te comprometes tanto conmigo? Me parece que hay algo más aquí.

El cerebro de Syaoran trabajó rápido su respuesta, desde su plática con Eriol hace un rato había temido que ella le hiciera esa pregunta –creo Sakura que te conozco desde antes y si es así no puedo dejarte sola.

-¿Y si no lo es? –preguntó Sakura un brillo preocupado apareció en las hermosas esmeraldas de Sakura.

Syaoran se acercó a ella una vez más y tomando su mejilla en una sola caricia con la mano derecha, miró a Sakura a los ojos, logrando de nuevo ese hermoso color carmín –No importa quien seas Sakura, yo voy a estar contigo lo prometí y lo pienso cumplir no hace falta que seas o no la persona que creo que eres.

-Syaoran yo…

-Sakura no tienes que agradecerme y estoy seguro que si encuentro algo se que estarías dispuesta en ayudarme, ¿No es así? –preguntó Syaoran sonriente, ella asintió levemente, lo suficiente suave como para que él aun tuviera su mano en su mejilla. Syaoran sonrió logrando que ella sonriera a la vez, sus miradas se cruzaron por un buen tiempo. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver esa mirada chocolate que parecía y traspasaba la piel, sabía que sus mejillas ardian más que nunca al sentir sus narices rozar en una pequeña caricia. Una pequeña gota de agua los separó lo suficiente al caer mojando ambas narices. Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con la increible nube de tormenta que etaba apunto de caer sobre todo el reino, Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y salió corriendo con ella, justo antes de que comenzara a llover. Directo a la cena sin nada más....

* * *

**_Y bien...gusto esta vez? Espero sus reviews un beso enorme para todos, Tan angelical como el mismo Yue!!!!_**

**_Victoria_**


	4. Otras despedidas

**_estoy de vuelta espero q les guste el cap!_**

* * *

Tres días exactos habían pasado desde su llegada a aquel hermoso palacio. Sakura aun estaba atónita de que todo eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Se había unido increíblemente con Tomoyo, incluso ya se había acostumbrado a que la pelinegra dedicara varias horas de su tiempo en el vestuario de Sakura, con el simple pretexto de que la ahora vida de Sakura no se limitaba a cualquier ropaje.

Luego seguía Eriol, lo consideraba una persona muy cariñosa y con la simpatía que irradiaba Tomoyo no le cabía duda porque esos dos estaban juntos. Aun en su juventud podía ver que era una persona muy sabía, había encontrado que una conversación con el joven rey era bastante entretenida. Incluso encontraba de suma diversión encontrarlo discutiendo con Syaoran por pequeñeces, o al menos para ella lo era pues nunca había visto a Syaoran molesto, no con ella, además de que Eriol reía más. Eso se podría simplificar en que ambos habían sido criados juntos.

Por último estaba Syaoran, todavía seguía preguntándose porque la estaba ayudando, aunque no se lo decía a él, fuera lo que fuera confiaba en él. Lo acompañó en todas las ocasiones que este estuvo indagando sobre su pasado en ese reino, aunque él leyera todo el tiempo y ella solo se quedara a su lado observándolo. No había encontrado nada aun, eso la desanimaba un poco, pero parecía que él ya la conocía lo suficiente pues lograba distraerla con cualquier situación y muy pronto lo había olvidado, de todas maneras aun quedaban dos lugares más por buscar.

Así que allí se encontraba ella, mirándose en el gran espejo de su habitación. Una fiesta se había organizado para esa noche y, aunque desconocía el motivo del evento, Tomoyo ya la tenía bien vestida adecuadamente para el evento. La puerta de la habitación sonó sobresaltándola un poco, murmuró un "adelante", al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos al pecho sintiendo su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, dándose la vuelta para dar encuentro a la persona que venía.

Syaoran asomó su cabeza por una pequeña abertura por la puerta, sonrió al verla y entró en la habitación al ver que ella ya estaba lista.

-Tomoyo ha de sentirse orgullosa de si misma, te ves hermosa Sakura –dijo él cerrando la puerta tras él y entrando un poco en la habitación.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura con su habitual sonrojo en las mejillas –estás muy guapo también –ni ella misma se creyó que había dicho eso, pero lo dijo y supo que ahora estaba más roja que nunca.

-Eh venido a escoltarla a la fiesta señorita –dijo Syaoran ofreciendo su brazo a Sakura con un gesto triunfante.

-¿A mi? –preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida.

Syaoran bajó su brazo con un gesto de desilusión en él, justo que Sakura hizo que se arrepintiera de haber preguntado -, ¿A quien más si no? –le preguntó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno pues… solo que pensé que de seguro querrías que alguien más fuera contigo –dijo Sakura realmente apenada.

-No estoy interesado en alguien más –dijo Syaoran ofreciendo su brazo de nuevo.

Sakura le sonrió sonrojada y enrolló su brazo alrededor del de Syaoran. Él le sonrió de regreso y ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

-Syaoran, ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de la fiesta? –preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban.

-Yo, o mejor dicho nosotros, que nos iremos mañana, una despedida o algo así. En resumen, nosotros –contestó Syaoran en un tono serio –Eriol tiene sus excentricidades cuando y de estas cosas se tratan.

Sakura pudo notar que él no estaba contento con eso, lo cual la hizo sonreír, seguro hubo una discusión sobre eso entre ambos y al parecer Eriol había sido el ganador, solo consideraba que era una lastima que ella no pudo presenciarla.

-¿Lo encuentras gracioso? –preguntó Syaoran que ahora la estaba observando.

Sakura asintió sonriente, él no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con ella -, pero seguro y ya lo habrás notado cada vez que discutes con Eriol, ¿No te molesta o si?

-Para nada… -respondió Syaoran.

Caminaron hasta llegar justo a las escaleras para bajar al salón donde la fiesta ya se estaba llevando a cabo. Sakura apretó el brazo de Syaoran antes de que él pudiera comenzar a bajar las escaleras, este se detuvo y la vio dudar a su lado.

-¿Tengo razones para ponerme nerviosa? –preguntó Sakura viendo la concurrencia reunida y como su presencia comenzaba a llamar la atención de todos, regresó su mirada hacia él y lo miró asustada –que yo recuerde nunca e estado en una reunión así.

-Estarás segura si estas a mi lado –respondió Syaoran, esta vez en lugar de ofrecerle su brazo le extendió su mano para estrechar su mano para tomarla por la de ella -¿Confías en mí? –Preguntó, ella asintió y le dio su mano, que rápidamente terminó tomándola con firmeza –entonces estarás bien, lo prometo.

La guió hasta abajo lentamente, Sakura pudo notar que sus mejillas ardían al sentir la mirada de todos en ellos, por lo mismo apretó más la mano de Syaoran, este le sonrió tiernamente en el último escalón. Todo le pareció más sencillo una vez que estaban abajo, la mayoría de los invitados parecían conocer a Syaoran y él nunca le soltó la mano ni se alejó de ella. Después de la socialización se inició el baile, podía jurar que él ya estaba cansado de estar al lado de ella toda la noche. Pero parecía bastante complacido cuando la condujo en medio de las demás personas que bailaban y colocaba una mano en su cintura y otra, entrelazada con la suya, la alzaba para comenzar a bailar. Sakura creyó que iba a ser algo torpe por su parte, y que seguro el pobre Syaoran terminaría con los pies doloridos, pero al contrario de sus suposiciones se encontró a si misma haciéndolo bastante bien. Syaoran incluso lo notó y le dijo que lo más seguro era de que aunque ella no lo recordaba, seguro había aprendido en su niñez, como cualquier niño de buena familia en su niñez.

Lo demás ya no le importó, bailó varías piezas con Syaoran en toda la noche, intercalando el momento en que pasaron a cenar. Por lo que logró acostumbrarse a los brazos de Syaoran, pronto en las últimas piezas cuando ya quedaban pocos invitados, no supo como pero llegó a si misma a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Poca gente quedaba ya, Sakura comenzó una conversación con Tomoyo en el centro del salón, observando desde lejos a Syaoran y Eriol en la entrada, todo basado simplemente en lo orgullosa que estaba Tomoyo de Sakura.

Por su lado, Eriol llevaba la conversación en un nivel diferente con Syaoran.

-Le he dicho a tu madre que mañana saldrás y que el viaje te tomará tu tiempo –dijo Eriol en una sonrisa que Syaoran no pudo figurar porque –estoy seguro que te encantará tomar el camino largo y tardarte los cuatro días completos, contando con cualquier contratiempo.

-¿El camino largo? –preguntó Syaoran confundido -¿Que te hace pensar que quiero tardar tanto tiempo en llegar?

Una carcajada extraña salió de los labios de Eriol, Syaoran alzó las cejas de mala gana, ya sabía cual eran las intenciones de su primo, se arrepentía cada segundo de haberle contado cualquier cosa si él aprovechaba para molestarlo.

-Es una simple respuesta, aun no quieres deshacerte de Sakura –contestó Eriol aun sonriente. Syaoran solo dejó salir un suspiro sin decir nada, se quedó en silenció pensando bien en la situación. Eriol después de un silenció prolongado preguntó curioso -¿Y bien, cuatro o dos días?

-¿Crees que mi madre la identifique? –preguntó Syaoran viendo desde lejos a Sakura conversando con Tomoyo.

-Iielan Li (estoy confundida, creo que así se escribe) y su memoria nunca falla –contestó Eriol acomodándose los anteojos en la nariz.

-¿Es seguro? –continuó preguntando Syaoran.

-Tan seguro como el otro camino, los gitanos aun están rodeando ambos caminos –respondió Eriol –pero no comprendo que sea un peligro mayor.

Un silencio regresó entre ambos Syaoran relacionó todo lo escuchado, después de un momento miró a Eriol que esperaba la respuesta curioso, sonrió entre molesto sabiendo que Eriol se había salido una vez más con la suya -, cuatro días serán entonces.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Tomoyo despertó excesivamente temprano a Sakura, quería mandarla con un vestuario apropiado que no la incomodara en todo el viaje. Que consistía en un pantalón, que no era de montar pero de igual manera era bastante cómodo y se miraba bien, y una blusa pequeña que seguro apuntó porque el caminó estaría caluroso. Además de que le preparó una pequeña maleta de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar. Aun bostezaba en el desayuno pues había calculado que ni siquiera Syaoran o Eriol se habían levantado.

Seguido del desayuno siguió rápidamente la despedida. Tomoyo casi llora diciéndole adiós a Sakura, la verdad lo hizo justo después de regañar a Syaoran y amenazarlo de lo que pudiera pasarle si se enteraba de cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a Sakura. Eriol fue más reservado y se despidió correctamente. Después de dar las gracias Syaoran subió a Sakura de nuevo al frente de su caballo, subiendo justo tras ella tomó las riendas del caballo y lo hizo correr y salir del castillo.

Una brisa suave y matutina comenzó a redondearlos justo cuando empezaban a salir del reino, Syaoran aminoró el pasó y se detuvo en una última colina para observar todo lo que dejarían atrás.

-¿Lo extrañaras? –le preguntó al oído a Sakura.

Ella tomó una mirada de todo y luego regresó su mirada hacia sus castaños ojos -, solo algunas cosas, de lo contrario estoy más que feliz por salir de allí. Gracias.

-Te he dicho que no me agradezcas –dijo Syaoran mientras comenzaban a trotar lentamente hacia su camino –aun no acabo contigo.

Sakura sonrió de lado al momento en el que un largo bostezo salió de su boca.

-Tomoyo te ha despertado temprano, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Syaoran mirándola con ternura, ella asintió con la cabeza –te quiere mucho, te tomó demasiado cariño.

-Y yo a ella –le dijo Sakura en medio de otro bostezo.

-Duérmete si quieres –dijo Syaoran entre risas.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa matutina la relajara, sonrió y lo último que pudo decirle fue –yo solo te causo problemas –aunque ya no pudo oír la respuesta de Syaoran porque ya se había dormido.

**_de aqui en adelante prometo y seran mas largos... espero sus revies y ojala les guste!_**


	5. Historias alrededor de una fogata

**_HOla!!!! Solo espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que a veces ni yo misma se en donde ando!!! Saludos y besos especiales a: Hermione I, Brenda Ponce, Almu24, Sakura -ssn y , sepan que este capitulo va para ustedes!!! Besos enormes._**

**_No tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que lo disfruten!!_**

* * *

**Historias alrededor de una fogata**

Sakura se quedó de pie admirando el lugar, era un pequeño claro en el bosque donde en una esquina antes de perderse en los árboles podías ver un pequeño riachuelo correr libremente. Ya llevaban casi toda la mañana de viaje, y cuando ella se despertó esa tarde suplicó con todos sus medios a Syaoran que se detuvieran. Asumía que él ni siquiera había tomado el desayuno y dada la hora que era suponía que llevaba hambre. Caminó un poco y se detuvo frente al riachuelo, al lado del caballo que bebía agua del rió. Sonrió y terminó por acariciarlo mientras el animal continuaba bebiendo agua.

-Se llama Brego –le dijo Syaoran a su espalda, que venía entrando en el pequeño claro mientras masticaba una manzana. Sakura se giró un poco para poder acariciar al animal y también poder escuchar a Syaoran. Este último cuando estuvo cerca sacó una manzana que traía en una pequeña bolsa y se la arrojó a Sakura –le gustan las manzanas.

Sakura tomó la manzana y se la ofreció al caballo que de inmediato comenzó a darle mordiscos. Syaoran la observó mientras terminaba de comerse su propia manzana, aunque lentamente desvió su mirada hacia su alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar algo. Sakura percibió el cambio extraño en Syaoran, se inclinó y se enjuagó las manos en el rió. Se levantó luego para ponerse justo detrás de Syaoran que al parecer no se percató de que ella se movió.

-Si nos estuvieran persiguiendo me lo diría ¿no es así, príncipe? –preguntó Sakura risueña, causando que Syaoran diera un pequeño brinquito y bajara la vista hacia ella.

-Por supuesto, pero nadie nos sigue mi querida Sakura –contestó sonriendo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara –pero me han advertido que este bosque no es tan seguro y me gustaría pasar al siguiente lo más rápido posible.

-¿Al siguiente? ¿Y como va a saber que ya está en otro bosque? –interrogó Sakura.

-Se notará –respondió Syaoran con simpleza, girándose para quedar frente a Sakura –deberíamos irnos, me gustaría estar en un lugar más seguro para la noche.

Sakura asintió. Syaoran le sonrió alegre, levantó su manzana para darle la última mordida pero cuando la sostuvo cerca de su boca Brego se la arrebató. Sakura rió con ganas al momento en el que Syaoran le daba una mala mirada a su caballo. Syaoran dio un suspiro mientras seguía escuchando la risa de Sakura, nunca la había oído reír con tal gusto, solo sonrisas pequeñas. Y a sus oídos se escuchaba muy bien. Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo cuando sintió la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella.

-Traeré más manzanas y luego tendrás que cargarnos hasta que sea hora de cenar –dijo Syaoran viendo a Brego una vez más de mala manera, Bregó dio un relincho extraño.

Syaoran rodó los ojos una vez más en dirección hacia Brego y dando varias zancadas salió del claro. Sakura se dio la vuelta, de manera que quedó como dándole la espalada hacia la dirección en donde se había marchado Syaoran, comenzó a acariciar a Brego de nuevo mientras aun sonreía.

Lo demás sucedió todo muy rápido, como para dar cuenta de cómo fue exactamente. Mientras acariciaba a Brego, Sakura sintió como un par de brazos fuertes la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba en el aire, quiso gritar en ese momento pero quedó silenciada cuando sea quien fuera le cubrió la boca. Brego comenzó a dar relinchos fuertes hasta que varios hombres comenzaron a llenar el claro y a tomar a Brego y silenciar el lugar.

-Vaya…Vaya…Vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –preguntó una voz ronca a su espalda.

-¡OH vamos déjala eso si es pasarse! –protestó uno hombre alto que tenía agarrado a Brego –recuerda nosotros solo registramos.

-Lo siento, quizá me excedí en eso. ¿Sabes que no pensaba hacerle nada? Es solo parte del trabajo –dijo el hombre que tenía a Sakura agarrada. Él otro solo le asintió rodando los ojos. Él hombre que la sostenía iba a liberarla, sintió como sus brazos se liberaban de su cintura, pero una fuerza más lo empujó hacia donde estaba Brego, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo y golpeándose en el impacto. Lo siguiente que Sakura supo fue que Syaoran estaba a su lado.

-¡Buenas tardes Señores! –saludó Syaoran caminado unos espacios para que Sakura quedara detrás de su hombro izquierdo, su voz se escuchaba cordial pero aun así no bajo su espada. Sakura observó de lado a Syaoran y pudo tener también una mejor visión de todos los demás. En realidad los que estaban a su alrededor no eran tan mayores que ellos, solo talvez algunos años –somos solo dos viajeros que queremos pasar sin molestar a nadie, no llevamos nada de valor.

-¡Es cierto Zahid, aquí solo hay comida y algunas ropas! –exclamó uno de los jóvenes justo detrás de Brego.

-A menos que lo de valor lo lleven ellos –indicó con furia el que había sujeto a Sakura hacia algunos momentos, se limpió con cierto desagrado el labio inferior que estaba sangrado, para después agregar mirando a Sakura –yo la reviso a ella sin cualquier problema.

Él hombre se abalanzó contra Sakura. Syaoran de inmediato reaccionó colocándose frente a Sakura, esta se apegó a Syaoran cruzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y apegándose en su espalda.

-¡ALTO…! –gritó Zahid, el que tenía tomadas las riendas de Brego, que al parecer era el líder del grupo. Dos jóvenes agarraron de la espalda al que había tratado de abalanzarse hacia Sakura, tironeándolo hasta quedar atrás –llévenselo y repórtenlo, esto ya me lo temía y no podemos estar actuando así –en seguida la orden fue cumplida y después de un momento de pausa, Zahid volvió a hablar –mil disculpas, por favor no temáis, no estamos aquí para hacerle daño a nadie y mi compañero solo fue un imprudente.

Syaoran relajó su postura, bajó su espada pero no la volvió a guardar en su cinturón, aun mantenía ciertas dudas sobre la situación. Sakura se desprendió de la espalda de Syaoran, pero aun así se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Syaoran. Esté tomó su mano entre la suya, dejándola más cerca de él.

-Entiendo que los rumores no son buenos por estos lugares, pero solo son un invento nuestro –dijo Zahid –soy Zahid a vuestro servicio mi señor –dijo esté haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Syaoran. Syaoran se presentó a si mismo y luego a Sakura, que le devolvió el saludo pero aun no se alejo de Syaoran, ni este le soltó la mano – ¿Puedo saber mi señor hacia que reino se dirige? Es el único trabajo que tengo aquí y debo hacerlo mejor si tengo a la realeza en frente.

-Tuor, ¿Qué le hace pensar que nosotros somos de cuna noble? –preguntó Syaoran tomando una postura altiva que Sakura nunca había visto en él.

Zahid dio una enorme sonrisa justo para responder -, el brazalete de la señorita, ambos sabemos que no es muy fácil de quitar, ¿no es así? –Syaoran asintió levemente, Sakura bajó su mirada hasta su mano izquierda, desde que llegó al palacio Tomoyo nunca le permitió volver a ocultar la joya real –si es a Tuor a donde se dirige es libre de pasar mi señor y nosotros no le seremos problema –esté le entregó las riendas de Brego de nuevo a Syaoran

-Gracias Zahid, se agradece su amabilidad –dijo Syaoran devolviendo su espada hacia su cinturón y tomando a Brego–debemos partir pronto o no podremos encontrar un lugar decente en donde pasar la noche. Solo por curiosidad, ¿Bajo que ordenes estáis?

-Aredhel, aunque en realidad es más hacia el príncipe de Aredhel, la historia es un poco larga –contestó Zahid, pero por favor pase la noche en nuestra guarida y así podremos recompensarle el malentendido anterior. Y tendrá un lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche.

Syaoran vio a Sakura a su lado, como tratando de tomar una decisión conjunta, ella se encogió de hombros y en voz muy baja le dijo -, iré donde tu vayas, si consideras que es seguro, iré contigo.

-Aredhel es uno de los tres reinos vecinos del que te hable, y es de confiar –dijo Syaoran como para tranquilizarla.

-Tú decides –dijo ella sonriendo y sonrozandose al mismo tiempo, aflojando las manos alrededor del brazo de Syaoran.

Syaoran tomó siempre la mano de Sakura y así se dejaron conducir hasta un poco más alejados del camino que llevaban, hasta una pequeña y cueva bastante abierta. Donde había ya varios jóvenes como el que se habían encontrado, alrededor de las fogatas. Colocaron a Sakura y a Syaoran en una de las fogatas más retiradas, justo en el momento en el que el sol terminaba de esconderse en el cielo. Fueron bien atendidos, Sakura y Syaoran cenaron tan bien y como habían cenado en el castillo de Eriol, Brego estaba contento pues le habían quitado la montura y lo dejaron con un canasto lleno de manzanas a su disposición.

Zahid se unió a ellos cuando acabaron de comer, aunque a decir verdad este había estado buscando a alguien y excusándose se sentó a comer frente a ellos, al parecer tenía buen rango pues nadie más se había acercado a comer a aquella fogata.

-Mi señor se ha tenido que ausentar esta noche, está atendiendo otros problemas –dijo Zahid mientras alguien más le buscaba la comida, luego se dirigió a Syaoran –pero le e mencionado su nombre asegura haberlo conocido cuando aun estaba en el reino, aunque supongo que usted mi señor Li, asumo que aun era un niño.

-¿Quién es tu señor Zahid? –preguntó Syaoran.

-Touya Kinomoto –respondió Zahid. Sakura se movió curiosa al lado de Syaoran, algo en ese nombre le había llamado la atención y se enderezó para escuchar mejor.

-Lo conozco, es el heredero de la corona de Aredhel –dijo Syaoran con naturalidad.

-Era el heredero –dijo Zahid con lamento, Syaoran frunció el ceño –lo desterraron hace algunos siete años, lo culpan de la desaparición de la princesa y llegaron a culparlo incluso de su muerte al no encontrarla. Los soldados más leales le hemos seguido pues sabemos la calumnia que se está llevando contra mi señor, él sería incapaz de tocarle un solo cabello a la joven, nunca llegué a conocerla pero supe bien que ambos eran muy unidos.

-Es una lastima, prometía ser un gran rey –indicó Syaoran -¿Quién subirá al trono si Aredhel se ha quedado sin príncipes o princesas?

-Él rey ha contraído matrimonio justo después de la muerte de su primera esposa, se tiene la esperanza puesta en la joven que ha nacido de ese matrimonio –respondió Zahid con molestia esta vez –la reina ha sido la que insistió al rey sobre el destierro de mi señor. Ahora lo único que nos queda es advertir a cada viajero que va hacia Aredhel la calamidad con la que se puede encontrar. Mi señor mantiene vigilada todas las rutas posibles, con la esperanza de que algún día sepa algo de su hermana perdida, pues piensa que en realidad no está muerta.

-Es una pena que el reino haya decaído tanto –comento Syaoran, pero la plática no duró mucho más pues le trajeron la comida a Zahid y Syaoran prefirió que este comiera en paz.

Después de que Zahid terminó su comida, se retiro del lugar dejando de nuevo solos a Sakura y a Syaoran. Sakura estaba entretenida escuchando las historias que contaban en las demás fogatas cercanas. A su lado, Syaoran estaba recostado sobre un montón de almohadas, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello y la vista hacia arriba, donde por en medio de las copas de los árboles podía entre ver las estrellas.

Sakura rió bajito sobre una anécdota de la fogata más cercana a ellos, Syaoran se incorporó despacio aunque estaba acostado no podía escuchar nada desde su posición, la verdad la otra fogata no estaba tan cerca. Miró a Sakura como un busca de una explicación pero ella solo le sonrió, ya solo se podía escuchar un pequeño murmuro alrededor de ellos.

-No era nada tan gracioso –le Sakura consoladoramente -¿No estás cansado?

-Solo un poco –contestó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros –supongo que dormir toda la mañana sobre mí te ha dejado sin sueño –Sakura se sonrojo apenada al instante, girando su vista hacia otro lado. Syaoran la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verla delicadamente –no me quejo –añadió cuando ella lo miraba logrando que se sonrojara más, si es que eso era posible –tus ojos son hermosos, de verdad te impresionan si los miras tan de cerca.

Sakura lo miró un poco anonadada son poder saber que hacer, que ella recordara nadie le había dicho en su vida algo así, por lo que de momento no supo ni como reaccionar. Solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Él se inclinó hacia ella y sin darle un momento más a que pensara que iba a ser atrapó sus labios en un delicado beso. Sakura se encontró a si misma respondiéndole, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y supo que estaba demasiado sonrojada. Syaoran se alejó de ella lo suficiente cuando creyó necesario, aunque aun tenía la distancia bastante corta. Sakura se llevó una mano a su mejilla cuando creyó que algo le ocurriría por sonrojarse tanto, Syaoran le sonrió dulcemente y ella, eventualmente le sonrió de regreso.

-Nunca me acostumbro a estas cosas –dijo Sakura más para ella misma que para él, tocándose ambas mejillas con las manos.

-Pero te ves más bonita así –le dijo Syaoran dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz de Sakura, ella sonrió aunque supo que eso no iba a ayudar a sus mejillas –deberías descansar, mañana nos iremos temprano.

-No tú deberías descansar –dijo Sakura al ver que él se acomodaba en una posición como para vigilar su sueño –de nada sirve que ambos nos quedemos dormidos en medio camino, además dijiste que el lugar era seguro.

-Es seguro –añadió Syaoran volviéndose a recostar como había estado antes.

-Entonces buenas noches –dijo ella sonriendo, Syaoran buscó su mano y cuando la encontró la estrechó con la suya. Después de unos segundos Sakura supo que él se había quedado dormido.

**_Bueno, espero no se hayan complicado con los nombres yo misma me hice un lió pero ahora ya es muy tarde para cambiarlos, pero sepan que cualquier pregunta amablemente la respondo. Espero si les haya gustado, ven que esto ya va tomando forma..._**

**_Solo me queda implorar por sus reviews como siempre, todas las opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos y son tomados en cuenta el escribir los capitulos._**

**_Besos y gracias por leer!!!!_**


	6. Primer recuerdo

_**Hola de nuevo despues de tanto...como lo siento haberme tardado pero es que entre los estudios y tantos fics q realizar me pierdo demasiado!!!!!!!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo, porque la historia ya va tomando forma, no queria haberlo hecho asi ciertas partes, solo me acuerdo de Harry Potter y creanme me di cuenta hasta mucho despues del parecido...**_

_**Saludillos a todos y :**_

_**DIANAAZUL: gracias por el review, siii la hubieran reconocido si la hubiera visto y a tus demas preguntas creo que se te responderan ellas solas con el capitulo...muchos besos.**_

_**LEONI TAO 91: gracias...tratare....**_

_**Besos a todos, recuerden escribo solo por diversion y pasense si pueden por mi otro fic "corazon de piedra" que recien tiene una nueva actualizacion!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Primer Recuerdo

_El bosque estaba oscuro, un joven príncipe galopaba de prisa con su pequeña hermana al lado. Llegó hasta la salida del bosque, giró su caballo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Bajó del caballo y bajó a su pequeña hermana, sacó su espada y enfrentó la poca oscuridad que daba el bosque a la luz de una gigantesca luna. _

_-Corre –le gritó a la pequeña niña como de seis años justo tras él._

_-Pero…_

_-Te he dicho que corras Sakura –volvió a gritar el joven pelinegro, la niña lo miró con ojos llorosos y salió corriendo a las afueras del bosque._

_Justo en el momento en que la niña salió de la vista de su hermano, cuatro jinetes rodearon al joven príncipe, armados igual que él._

_-No queremos hacerle nada príncipe Touya –le dijo uno de ellos. _

_Un grito de una niña se escuchó un poco cerca, el rostro de Touya se contrajo y se giró hacia los cuatro hombres que tenía en frente –no, por supuesto que no –les dijo furioso cuando arremató contra ellos._

_Sus simples quince años no le alcanzaron para combatir a cuatro hombres del ejercito de su padre, pronto, quedó desarmado, tirado en el suelo y con los hombres alrededor. Un nuevo jinete apareció, cargando a la pequeña hermana de Touya, que forcejeaba y lloraba por salir de los brazos del hombre. Para sorpresa de Touya y de la pequeña Sakura, el jinete se bajó del caballo y puso a la niña en el suelo, la pequeña Sakura corrió hasta quedar apretada en los brazos de su hermano mayor._

_-Mi señor, le hemos dicho que no queremos hacerles daño –le dijo el hombre con seriedad._

_-Y si no quiere dañarnos, ¿Por qué diablos nos ha perseguido? –gruñó Touya desde el suelo._

_-La situación es complicada, ¿Sabe que la reina, su madrastra nos ha pedido que la matemos? –Preguntó el hombre asintiendo en dirección a Sakura, que dio un respingo y se pegó al cuello de su hermano, Touya asintió y abrazó a Sakura -, mi señor, tenemos demasiado respeto a su madre y a nuestro Rey para hacer algo así. Pero entenderá que no podemos solucionar esto sencillamente, ninguno de nosotros cinco quiere morir por incumplir nuestro mandato._

_-¿Qué propone? –preguntó Touya siendo ayudado a ponerse de pie por los demás jinetes, como también le devolvieron su espada, pero no soltó a Sakura que estaba bien aferrada a sus brazos._

_-La llevaremos a un lugar seguro, donde nadie la encuentre –dijo él hombre viendo a Sakura –tomaremos un corazón de un animal y lo entregaremos en lugar del corazón de la princesa. Regresará al reino y con nosotros y después de un tiempo le diré donde está su hermana, vendrá por ella y arreglará todo el asunto en su reino._

_-De ninguna manera pienso dejar a mi hermana con cualquiera –le dijo Touya tomando a Sakura de una forma muy posesiva._

_-Es la única solución mi señor, si usted se va todos en el reino estamos perdidos –imploró el hombre._

_-No tengo su confianza –le aseguró Touya._

_-Hablamos con su primo mi señor, el joven Yukito, teníamos la confianza de que aunque fuera solo un aprendiz de mago nos ayudaría en la situación –contestó el hombre, dio una orden y uno de los jinetes le entregó una pequeña bolsita de cuero, el hombre sacó una carta de la bolsa y se la entregó a Touya._

_La carta estaba sellada, no un sello real pero si uno conocido por Touya, cuando la pudo abrir le dio una leída rápidamente. Levantó la vista y con igual seriedad le dijo al hombre frente a él –no voy a tomar nada si no tiene el sello de Yukito._

_-Lo imaginamos –dijo el hombre y con una media sonrisa en el rostro le entregó un pequeño frasco a Touya, que sacó de la pequeña bolsa de cuero. _

_Touya examinó el frasco detenidamente, cuando estuvo seguro que el sello que contenía era exclusivo de Yukito, destapó el frasco y bebió la mitad del contenido. Le entregó lo demás que tenía y el hombre lo bebió entero. Ambos se tomaron de la mano._

_-Promete ser el único en saber cual es el paradero de mi hermana y darme el lugar cuando sea el momento adecuado…_

_-Lo prometo…_

_-Promete no hacerle ningún tipo de daño…_

_-Lo prometo…_

_-El trato está hecho entonces –dijo Touya._

_Las manos de ambos brillaron por unos segundos, hasta que la luz fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Se soltaron y Touya retrocedió unos pasos hasta alcanzar su caballo._

_-Lo que sigue –le dijo el hombre indicando de nuevo a Sakura._

_Touya asintió –un segundo con ella por favor –pidió el príncipe, los cinco hombres se retiraron un poco. Touya sentó a Sakura en la silla del caballo, la niña lo vio, con sus bellos ojos esmeralda llorosos y llenos de miedo –necesitamos separarnos, te juro que iré por ti, no me voy a olvidar de monstruo, mi pequeño monstruo, todos los días –la niña sonrió débilmente y se tiró a los brazos de su hermano mayor, Touya la levantó en brazos de nuevo y se movió con ella hasta donde estaba el hombre con el que había hecho el trato. Él le entregó un segundo frasco, Touya lo examinó con el mismo cuidado que el anterior, cuando estuvo seguro lo abrió y se lo ofreció a Sakura –bébelo todo –le dijo, la niña asintió e hizo como su hermano lo ordenaba. Cuando se hubo bebido todo, Sakura se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de su hermano. El hombre se subió a su caballo, Touya caminó hasta él y le entregó a su pequeña hermana – ¿Olvidará todo cuando despierte? Yukito tiene razón, una niña tan pequeña no puede conocer que alguien quiere su corazón._

_-Así es señor –le dijo el hombre acomodando a Sakura en su regazo._

_-Donde sea que la lleve, solo asegúrese de que sepa su nombre cuando despierte –el hombre asintió y con un relincho del caballo salió del bosque…_

Sakura abrió los ojos con rapidez, tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza que la mareaba un poco, trató de normalizar su respiración, sabía que eso no había sido un sueño…no un sueño nunca, pero había sido tan real…era el primer recuerdo que tenía sobre su pasado.

Estaba por transmitir los hechos de nuevo en su mente cuando recordó algo peculiar, que ella recordaba Syaoran se había quedado dormido primero y alrededor no había nada de color blanco, no al contrario, todos los almohadones alrededor de la fogata eran rojos oscuros o negros. Un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando notó que su almohada respiraba y que además de eso sus puños tenían bien apretados la tela blanca. Tímidamente levantó la mirada, Syaoran aun dormía y al parecer no le incomodaba de ninguna manera que ella estuviera sobre él; recordó el beso que había recibido la noche anterior y supuso que esa era la razón.

El brazo de Syaroan recorrió la espalda de Sakura, quedándose a la mitad y abrazándola delicadamente contra él. Sus ojos se apretaron y luego estuvieron abiertos, encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba apenado.

-Buen día, lo siento no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida –dijo Sakura levantándose nerviosa y colocando su cabello detrás de las orejas en un acto nervioso–seguro te incomodé y ya es demasiado con tener que dormirme en mitad del viaje cuando…

Syaoran le dio un casto y rápido beso en los labios, que la hizo guardar silencio y sonrojarse fuertemente. Él le sonrió y terminando de colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja le dijo tranquilamente –buenos días Sakura –estiró los brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor –me parece que debemos irnos, es mucho lo que falta como un día más de viaje –dio un brinco con energía y se puso de pie, mostrándole una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomó y estuvo de pie junto a él en segundos –dormí excelente no es como que si pesaras como un monstruo Sakura, no me des esa cara –le dijo un poco divertido señalándola con un dedo, se dio la vuelta y se fue a conversar con uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de lo que quedaba de las fogatas de la noche anterior.

Sakura se quedó allí parada varios de pie, "_monstruo"_ la palabra retumbó en su cabeza devolviéndole las imágenes de su recuerdo de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a doler de una manera extraña. ¿Sería posible que él fuera el rescate que su hermano le prometió hace mucho? ¿Será que él sabe cual es el antídoto para su memoria y se lo está dando sin que se de cuenta? ¿Quién es Syaoran Li? Pues si, era un príncipe de un reino que su mala memoria le impedía figurar en este momento, pero sabía que era un príncipe, de lo contrario ¿Cómo habrían pasado todos esos días en aquel castillo hace unos días atrás? Su madrastra quería matarla, ¿Estaría a salvo con Syaoran? Si, lo estaría, estaba segura de eso, no sabía como pero lo sabía. Esas preguntas y muchas más le vinieron a la cabeza. Una alegría extraña le llegó a su interior. ¡Tenía un hermano! Y no se había olvidado de ella…Touya, si así se llamaba, ¿Qué sería de Touya en esos instantes?

Miró a Syaoran en medio de todos sus pensamientos, estaba a solo unos pasos de ella en una conversación con un jo0ven hombre, solo pudo calcular que daba las gracias por haberlos atendido en la noche. Él notó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa a ella. Sakura le sonrió de regreso, incrédula en su interior. Nunca se había imaginado salir de aquel horrible orfanatorio con alguien como él. Era guapo, cariñoso, atento y…dioses, él le había dado su primer beso la noche anterior. Y fue tan hermoso como lo había soñado…

De repente, un dolor más fuerte y punzante llegó hasta su cabeza, cayó al suelo, de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces y en lugar de ver al suelo o el campamento a su alrededor, otras imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza…

_La misma niña pequeña, de increíbles ojos verdes estaba sentada en medio de la grama, de pies cruzados y mirada traviesa hacia delante. Un enorme tigre dorado estaba frente a ella, el tigre rodaba y hacia piruetas para que la niña riera en una carcajada dulce y melodiosa. El tigre rodó por última vez y quedó de frente a la niña, la pequeña estaba a punto de levantarse y echar a correr entre risas, pues sabía que su mascota estaba lista para hacerla reír a cosquillas; cuando de arriba, de un enorme árbol de cerezo cayó un pequeño pétalo, que fue a dar directo a la nariz del tigre. El tigre dio un enorme estornudo, que hizo reír a la niña y en lugar de correr hacia otro lado, se tiró y abrazó al gran animal inofensivo._

_-Mamá…-se escuchó un gritó al lado que hizo brincar a la pequeña, pero no soltarse del animal. Una niña de la misma edad que ella los miraba maliciosamente, con unos ojos negros penetrantes y de cabello rubio. Una mujer alta de las mismas complexiones que la pequeña apareció algunos segundos después, la niña señaló al gran tigre y con falsas lágrimas en los ojos lloró –mami el tigre quiso morderme. Sakura se lo ha pedido…_

_-Sakura –dijo la mujer con voz fría hacia la pequeña de ojos esmeralda –sabía que ese animal no podía ser nada inofensivo… -gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura mientras abrazaba con fuerza al animal –hablaré con tú padre en este instante para que lo saquen de aquí._

_-No…-sollozó Sakura abrazando a su tigre –no…él no haría eso, él no haría eso…-pero los sollozos de Sakura ya no fueron escuchados, porque la alta mujer cargó a la niña en brazos y salió caminando…_

Sakura parpadeó varias veces más, quería seguir viendo, pero era como si todo se pusiera muy lejano, como si sus fuerzas no fueran suficientes para su mente siguiera recordando. Alcanzó a ver los brazo de Syaoran alrededor de ella, muy lejanamente lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre en un tono preocupado. No supo que más porque sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza y cayó en un sueño pesado, del cual no se podía despertar.

* * *

Abrió un ojo primero, pero lo cerró al mismo tiempo. Vio una figura al lado de ella, creía identificarla, trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo pero solo se volvieron a cerrar. Hizo un poco más de esfuerzo y un débil –Syaoran… -salió de sus labios.

-Vamos Sakura, despierta –le dijo la voz de Syaoran, sintió que su mano le acariciaba el cabello.

Hizo un esfuerzo más y abrió los ojos, se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Syaoran. Notó que el semblante de Syaoran se relajaba ahora que estaba sentada junto a él.

-Me tenías preocupado, estaba pensando que ya no despertarías –le dijo Syaoran –solo estabas dormida y nada te despertó. ¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura asintió como respuesta, él dio un suspiró de alivio y giró su rostro hacia el frente. La fogata estaba encendida de nuevo, es cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, eso significaba que…

-¿Eh estado así todo el día? –preguntó Sakura asombrada mirando el fuego, estaban en el lugar en donde habían dormido la noche anterior.

-Si princesa –contestó Syaoran sin girarla a ver, pero ella estaba segura que eso era más como cariño, que como simple cortesía.

-Como lo siento, el viaje, te has atrasado por mi culpa –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada apenada.

Fue allí cuando él se giró, le levantó el rostro gentilmente y acercó el suyo al de ella –no me hubiera ido sin ti, y no sabía lo que tenías y si no mejorabas cruzaría todo el día que nos resta de camino lo más rápido que pudiera para que te ayudaran. Además… no me quejo si es que tengo que pasar todo el día contigo.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero en un acto valiente de su parte cortó la distancia y besó a Syaoran en los labios. Él le sonrió al separarse de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y giró su vista de nuevo hacia el fuego. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada pero apoyada en varias almohadas, y que tenía una manta en sus piernas. Se quitó la manta de las piernas y la enrolló alrededor de sus brazos, gracias a Tomoyo y su guardarropa de montar no tenía fríos los pies porque llevaba pantalones, pero el corsé en su pecho dejaba mucho descubierto para no tener frió de noche. Se movió hasta donde estaba Syaoran, él corrió una mano hasta encontrar la de Sakura y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Syaoran, ¿sabes algo de magia? –preguntó Sakura pensando en sus recuerdos.

-Muy poco, mi madre es una experta diría yo, pero nunca me enseñó mucho, no soy muy talentoso en eso –contestó Syaoran con tranquilidad.

-¿Me conoces? ¿Por qué me ayudas haces esto si no me conoces? –continuó preguntando Sakura.

Syaoran se giró a verla, con su mano libre se acercó hasta acariciarle la mejilla, la miró directo a los ojos, como para que supiera que no estaba mintiendo –No te conozco, pero desde que te conocí supe que eras especial. No solo por esto –le dijo tanteando la pulsera de plata en su muñeca –sino porque me sentí tan atraído a ti, no suelo ser cursi, pero creo que a eso le llaman amor a primera vista. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Recuerdo, no todo, pero si dos cosas en particular –le contestó mirando al fuego, sabía que el la miraba curioso –por eso me dormí o me desmayé esta mañana, me dolía muy raro la cabeza.

-¿Qué recuerdas? –le preguntó él.

Sakura pasó a contarle todo lo que había visto, él la escuchó atentamente en cada relato. Al final, ella terminó acunada en los brazos de él, mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

-Jamás había recordado algo en mi vida –le dijo Sakura al final.

-No se lo que sea, pero espero que todavía lo tengas –contestó Syaoran en una voz débil, Sakura se movió y vio que ya se estaba quedando dormido. Seguro se había preocupado de más por ella y por eso estaba cansado. Iba a moverse para que él durmiera mejor sin ella en cima, cuando el despertó y la jaló con sus brazos –es mejor así, no tengo que despertarme para saber como estas o si te ha pasado algo.

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, él sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aun así ella logró sonrojarse, y acomodándose en los brazos de Syaoran, pronto se quedó dormida.

_**Y????? Besos sigo esperando sus reviews!**_


	7. Heridas

HERIDAS

Sakura deslizó sus pies en la corriente del río, el agua estaba helada y fresca. Por alguna razón se sentía cansada, talvez tendría que ver con que ya llevaba casi un día entero de viaje y no había parado en ningún momento. Sakura sonrió para si misma recordando los últimos minutos de su viaje.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando la tarde estaba avanzada, Syaoran comenzó a aminorar el paso del caballo, llevaba acallado bastante tiempo y con una mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Alguna vez has cabalgado tú sola? –preguntó después de un momento, Sakura levantó su rostro para verlo, no esperaba que él le hiciera una pregunta así. Syaoran le dio una de sus sonrisas que hacían que mágicamente sus mejillas tomaran un hermoso color carmín –ya sabes, subir a un caballo, tomar las riendas tú sola…

Sakura rió –te entiendo –le dijo, a esas alturas ya no le importaba que él la viera sonrojada, lo que no sabía es que a él le gustaba eso de ella –es que estaba distraída, pero si, lo eh hecho. ¿Estás cansado?

Syaoran guardó silenció y miró el camino y luego de regreso a ella –un poco –pasó sus manos por las de ella y le entregó las riendas del caballo, ella le sonrió y las tomó gustosa de al fin poder servirle de ayuda –solo sigue el camino, estamos por salir del bosque, nos detendremos antes de que terminen los árboles –Sakura asintió levemente. Syaoran descansó las manos sobre la cintura de ella, todavía tenía esa mirada extraña, cuando supo que ella no se atrevía a preguntar que sucedía, seguro por no incomodarlo, él mismo resolvió por hablar –no te estaba preguntando eso solo porque estoy cansado –vio como Sakura fruncía levemente el entrecejo, confundida. Él dio una pequeña risita y le dilo un beso en la mejilla, a sus ojos se miraba adorable; una vez más ella se sonrojó –es solo un presentimiento, pero quizás sea solo una tontería. Al menos se que no estaremos del todo perdidos si algo llega a pasarme –lo dijo con gracia, hasta con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no tan a gusto como él – ¡No digas cosas así! –sentenció. Syaoran se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, ella le sonrió sonrojada.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El caballo se inclinó al lado de ella para beber agua, haciendo que Sakura diera un brinquito, pero luego ella misma sonrió y comenzó a acariciar al animal. Vio como los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaba anaranjados en el agua, habían viajado más tiempo de lo que ella había pensado.

Se levantó, buscando a Syaoran, había estado un poco extraño, y un temor en ella le recordó que había estado herido hace tiempo, y que tal vez no había hecho una buena recuperación. Creyó escuchar algo en un arbusto cercano, dejó de acariciar al animal y caminó un poco, había pocos árboles donde estaban, en efecto, el bosque estaba llegando a su fin.

-Syaoran… -llamó dudosa, caminó un poco más, solo imaginando que tal vez él estaba en problemas. Sintió que una mano le recorrió la cintura, iba a girarse, aliviada de que Syaoran estuviera de regreso, pero cuando iba a girarse para verlo, una mano cubrió su boca.

-Temía que no tuviera oportunidad alguna, creía que saldrían del bosque y no la dejarían sola –le dijo una voz masculina al oído, su mente dedujo en seguida, que aunque no sabía el nombre de esa persona, sabía quien era, era el hombre con él que se habían topado antes de que los recibieran los del campamento; justo él que fue castigado por no recibirlos a ella y a Syaoran correctamente –Estar exiliados de tú propia tierra no es nada bonito, estoy cansado de recibir tantas promesas falsas –hubo un silencio en el que Sakura trató de sacarse de los brazos de su captor, forcejeó y trató de grita, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Escuchó los relinchos del caballo de Syaoran tras ellos, el animal estaba atado y en cierta forma peleaba por defender a la joven. El hombre, a quien en esos momentos Sakura no podía distinguir su rostro, comenzaba a avanzar lejos del animal y del lugar donde la había dejado Syaoran. Sakura pataleaba y hacia lo posible para liberarse o emitir algún sonido, pero le estaba siendo imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro cuando su captor la aprisionó con fuerza contra la corteza de un árbol –no me importa si eres una triste princesita o no -dijo él contra el oído de Sakura, con una sonrisa burlona –vas a tener un mal momento, pero a mi me va a encantar…

Ese dolor regresó en su cabeza, eso la hizo detenerse y dejar de luchar por unos segundos, cerró los ojos sin saber que hacer y fue cuando nuevas imagines aparecieron frente a ella.

_La misma niña de sus recuerdos fue arrojada con brutalidad contra la pared de su habitación, la pequeña se quedó inmóvil de susto cuando vio a que su madrastra se acercaba a ella con esa terrible mirada en su rostro. Quiso gritar por su hermano, por Yukito, por Kero, por quien pudiera ayudarla, pero su voz se quedó atorada en su garganta._

_-Me va a encantar esto pequeña Sakura –dijo la mujer con malicia –recuerda cada golpe que recibas es de tú maldito tigre, si mi niña, él te atacó y mi pobre hija pudo salir corriendo a dar la noticia justo antes de que te matara._

_La niña negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas…_

Como la niña que miraba en su cabeza Sakura hizo lo mismo, sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, tratando de ver otra cosas que no fuera el horrible recuerdo que regresaba a su mente. Podía sentir las manos de ese hombre, que se movían alrededor de ella, y no podía hacer nada, no podía ni distinguir entre la realidad y su recuerdo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió de nuevo pudo ver de nuevo su realidad, con el miedo de que pudiera ser la única oportunidad de cordura, Sakura aprovechó y le dio al hombre en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que encontró. Luego lo empujó y este cayó al suelo, ella aprovechó para alejarse de él.

-Syaoran…Syaoran…Sya…-no se había alejado demasiado cuando su captor había reaccionado, la había tomado de la pierna y hecho caer al suelo, posesionándose sobre ella una vez más, con el cuidado de apretar fuerte las piernas de la chica.

Las palabras de maldición contra ella ya no las escuchó, su autocontrol ya no estaba con ella, lo sentía a él con disgusto sobre ella, y solo pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo por el dolor que llegó a su cabeza…

_La madrastra de la niña vio su trabajo complacida, la niña y estaba casi inmóvil en el suelo, sollozaba un poco, pero ya no ponía absoluta resistencia a nada de lo que se le hacia –eres más fácil de lo que creí. _

_La levantó y la dejó en la cama, la niña, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban de tanto patalear se hizo un nudo en la esquina, alejándose de la horrible mujer que le había hecho tanto daño. La mujer le dio un último vistazo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de la habitación…_

Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo, cuando se sintió más libre, parpadeo varias veces para enterarse de que Syaoran la habían encontrado, que ya aquel horrible hombre ya no estaba sobre ella, sino que peleaba con Syaoran a unos pasos de donde ella estaba. Como pudo retrocedió en el suelo, estaba confundida, aun podía ver claramente a la niña sollozar en aquella habitación, quería sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza pero no podía. Dejó de avanzar cuando su espalda tocó con algo duro, un árbol. Se abrazó los pies y lloró con fuerza, confundida, y asustada. No sabía que le habían hecho, solo se sentía extraña y cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban por unos instantes, o con el simple acto de parpadear, el escenario cambiaba y ella era la pequeña que sollozaba en su habitación después de un horrible castigo.

Lo que fueron horas para Sakura, fueron segundos desesperados para Syaoran; cuando al fin se deshizo de aquel horrible hombre, llegó hasta ella, que aun lloraba desconsolada. Se inclinó en el suelo, tratando de abrazarla y atraerla a él, pero ella se rehusó, no podía distinguir aun que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Sakura, soy yo, Syaoran! Estás a salvo –gritó él con brazos abiertos, esperando a que ella reaccionara y llegara hasta él.

Sakura lo vio a los ojos en ese momento, llegó a su realidad una vez más, se arrojó a los brazos de él, enrollando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, con miedo a que otro recuerdo horrible apareciera en su mente. En sus brazos todo era mejor.

Syaoran la dejó terminar de llorar, mientras la acariciaba para tranquilizarla. La sintió dar un último suspiró, antes de levantar con temor el rostro y verlo a los ojos. Él acarició su mejilla con ternura, sus bellos y hermosos ojos no brillaban esmeralda, estaban solamente apagados.

-No sentía nada…mi mente recordaba otra cosa…no se que me hizo –le dijo escondiendo con pena su rostro.

Syaoran entendió, estaba confundida –no ha hecho nada grave, solo ha sido un mal susto –le aseguró Syaoran con ternura, la obligó con delicadeza a verlo a los ojos –está muerto, no pienso dejar que nada malo te pase. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió, una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le dio un delicado beso en la punta de la nariz. La ayudó a ponerse en pie, la llevó con cuidado de regreso, para que no tuviera que ver lo que había sucedido con aquel con hombre.

-Gracias –le dijo ella cuando estuvieron cerca del caballo, él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura lo siguió con la vista, lo vio inclinarse en el rió y lavarse las manos. Bajó la vista al suelo unos segundos, y fue cuando notó que su brazo derecho tenía algo de sangre y que también su vestido, justo a bajo de sus senos. Estaba segura que Syaoran había dicho que no le había pasado nada grave, se tocó a si misma y descubrió que esa sangre no era de ella, y también era muy imposible que fuera la sangre de el hombre que había matado -¡Estás herido! –exclamó ella preocupada apurándose hacia él, cuando vio que en efecto era él el dueño de esa sangre lo miró mucho más preocupada –debiste decirme que estabas herido, déjame revisarte.

-No es nada, es solo un corte pequeño –dijo Syaoran tomando las manos de Sakura entre las de él.

-Pues no me importa, estás perdiendo mucha sangre –le refutó ella y con el tono más autoritario que encontró le dijo –no actúes como un niño y déjame verte –Syaoran le sonrió rendido, se desabotonó el mismo los botones de la camisa, causando que las mejillas de Sakura tomaran color de inmediato. Pero eso no la detuvo cuando pudo ver la herida del joven, justo en la parte inferior del abdomen. En efecto, la herida no era profunda, pero si era grande -¿Traes otra camisa? –Preguntó después de examinarlo bien, Syaoran asintió como respuesta –bien, porque voy a usar esta para limpiarte y vendarte, ¿está bien? –no hubo replica a eso, así que ella rompió la camisa y comenzó a trabajar. Él se había relajado, dejándola a ella hacer lo que quisiera, lo que ocasionó que ella no dejara de sonrojarse. Al fin ella lo vendó y lo miró preocupado –Syaoran, esto no para de sangrar. Creo que la hoja con la que te hicieron la herida estaba envenenada.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró él tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Sakura levantó las suyas y las llevó hasta su mejilla, para remover las manos de Syaoran y entrelazarlas con las de ella –lo estás ahora, pero si sigues así no lo estarás en unas horas.

Faltaba muy poco para que la noche cayera, e iba a ser una noche helada y oscura, se presentía en el ambiente. Syaoran vio a Sakura por unos instantes, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería preocuparla, ya había pasado por un momento difícil para seguir con otro. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó de llenó en los labios –hay un pequeño pueblo muy cerca de aquí, va a ser una noche muy helada para pasarla fuera, iremos a una posada y veremos que podemos hacer, ¿Está bien?

Sakura asintió, aun sonrojada por el beso que él le había dado, sin decir mucho ambos subieron al caballo y con suma rapidez se alejaron del bosque.

* * *

Estaba desesperada, había ido al pueblo y todo lo que había conseguido para ayudar a Syaoran parecía no tener ningún efecto en él. Hasta subirlo a la habitación que había alquila en la posada había sido difícil, ahora allí estaba postrado en cama e hirviendo en fiebre. Sakura cambió el paño de agua fría de la frente de Syaoran, todo estaba sumamente frió a su alrededor, excepto él. Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, al verlo a él dormir en ese sueño que hacia unos pocos minutos no podía despertarlo. Nadie en el pueblo sabía que hacer, y tampoco había medicina por algún lugar cercano que ella pudiera usar, conocía bien muchos remedios, los aprendió en el orfanatorio, pero el frió había matado hasta todas las plantas cercanas del lugar. Se recostó en el pecho de Syaoran, al menos aun respiraba con normalidad, sentía que le estaban arrebatando la mitad de su ser. Era horrible no poder hacer nada por él.

-Por favor, no hagas esto –dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos por encima del vendaje –tienes que sanar –podía sentir su piel caliente bajo ella, pero igual sin saber porque continuó con su suplica –no me dejes sola, desde que estoy contigo tengo conciencia de quien soy. Por favor no me dejes…

No supo nada después, estaba agotada, había recorrido todo el pueblo buscando ayuda. Sus parpados se cerraron solos, y así, se quedó dormida junto a él.

* * *

Un pequeño rayito de luz que se colaba por la ventana la despertó, aunque no se movió de improvisó. Aun estaba entre el sueño y la realidad. Sakura sintió las sábanas de la cama bajo ella, se suponía que debía estar sobre Syaoran. Y ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida, abrió los ojos, buscando a Syaoran a su lado en la cama. Pero solo estaba ella, y las sábanas removidas a su alrededor.

-Syaoran –llamó sentándose en la cama, removiéndose el sueño de los ojos. No hubo respuesta, se acercó a la orilla de la cama, comenzando a preocuparse –Syaoran –él aludido salió de una de las puertas de la habitación, aparentemente la que conducía al baño.

-Lo siento, seguro te desperté. Estaba buscando mi camisa, está haciendo frío y…-Syaoran no terminó lo que decía, porque Sakura había saltado de la cama y se había abalanzada hacia él, colgándose del cuello de Syaoran. Él corrió los brazos por la cintura de ella y la apretó contra su pecho.

Sakura estaba llorando sin pensarlo, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscando un remedió para él, y aunque no estaba segura exactamente de todas las cosas que le había dado cual de ellas había funcionado, estaba más que feliz de que él estuviera a salvo – ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó ella rápidamente, alejándose un poco de él. Su mano se fue hacia donde estaba la herida en la noche, excepto que ahora solo estaba un pequeño rayón, una cicatriz diminuta en él –pero yo…tenías fiebre y…no despertabas… ¿Cómo…? –balbuceó ella, estaba asombrado de lo rápido que se había recuperado.

Syaoran rió con gusto, tomó su cintura con ambas manos y la levantó, haciéndola girar alrededor de él. La bajó con cuidado, dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz de Sakura, la abrazó de nuevo contra él –es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida, no me importa si no sabes lo que hiciste, gracias… -ella lo abrazó con fuerza una vez más, dejando un beso en su mejilla –Sakura, ¿Mi camisa?

Sakura enrojeció una vez más –lo siento, la puse por allí –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. De verdad que estaba más helado de lo que ella creía, movió la cortina de la ventana y vio que casi todo estaba cubierto por niebla.

Syaoran llegó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda, le dejó un beso en el cabello y le preguntó -¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si sabía algo de ti? ¿Si te ayudaba porque sabía quien eras? –ella asintió y se giró a verlo curioso –estaba esperando a que llegáramos a esta parte del viaje para enseñarte esto, y ya que estás comenzando a recordar me dirás si mis sospechas son ciertas.

-Syaoran, no te entiendo –le dijo ella, él se encogió de hombros, buscó entre las cosas que traían del viaje y encontró una chaqueta de mangas largas, que a ella le serviría de abrigo. Le ayudó a colocársela y la besó una vez más.

-Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré en el camino –le dijo extendiéndole una mano, que ella tomó y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando salieron la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse, no tomaron el caballo del establo de la posada, sino que Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la guió hasta alejarse un poco de las casa del pueblo. Estaban acercándose como a un campo, un pequeño cerro de donde podían verse varias casas de la aldea, cuando Sakura lo vio. No estaban en un campo cualquiera, estaban en un campo lleno de diminutas flores de varios colores. Syaoran caminó un poco más y cortó una flor de color púrpura y se la entregó a Sakura, ella la observó con detenimiento por varios segundos, cuando sintió esa punzada en la cabeza, cerró los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de Syaoran abrazarla ligeramente, antes de que cayera en su nuevo recuerdo…

_Una niña un poco más pequeña a la que vio en su último y horrible recuerdo, corría contenta por el campo lleno de flores, con las manos extendidas para rozar con las palmas de las manos los pétalos de las flores. Mientras corría se giró hacia atrás un poco, para ver si su mascota aun la seguía, pero no pudo ver a su tigre. Sin querer se tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla con una piedra. La niña se sentó en el suelo, rodeada de flores, a examinarse su rodilla. La herida era pequeña, pero aun así sangraba un poco. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la pequeña princesa, al ver a su alrededor y encontrarse sola y herida. Se abrazó a si misma, sin saber que hacer, era raro que su tigre, Kero la dejara sola._

_-Sabes, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –le dijo la voz de un niño que se había arrodillado frente a ella._

_La pequeña Sakura pasó una manita por su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas y le preguntó algo sonrojada –estoy llorando, ¿Cómo sabe que mis ojos son bonitos?_

_-Porque lo son, cuando lloran se ven igual más bonitos, se miran de un color verde más claro, es la única diferencia –le aseguró el niño encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una sonrisa –nunca eh visto a alguien con ojos tan bonitos como los suyos. ¿Eres una princesa? -Sakura asintió con timidez –soy Li, Syaoran Li, pero puedes decirme Syaoran si quieres. Yo soy un príncipe –le dijo en un tono orgulloso, ella alcanzó a sonreírle un poco -¿De verdad duele mucho? –preguntó mirando la rodilla de Sakura, ella una vez más negó con la cabeza, terminando de limpiar toda marca de que había estado llorando –entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Sakura miró a su alrededor una vez más, solo estaba ella y ese niño Syaoran –me han dejado sola –contestó con sinceridad y aflicción._

_-No lo creo –aseguró Syaoran haciendo una mueca –es usted una princesa muy bonita, no creo que la quieran dejar sola con intención –miró a un lado y arrancó una pequeña flor púrpura para dársela a ella –tome, la flor también es muy bonita. _

_-Gracias –dijo ella, lo miró dudosa unos segundos y luego preguntó -¿Por qué me dice tanto que soy bonita? Los niños no suelen decirle eso a una niña._

_-Pero es que yo no soy un niño cualquiera, soy un príncipe –replicó Syaoran orgulloso, ella sonrió un poco sonrojada._

_Un gruñido hizo que Syaoran se pusiera de pie asustado, Sakura se giró un poco y vio a su tigre, gruñirle a Syaoran. Seguro y lo culpaba por la pequeña herida en su rodilla._

_-¡Kero! –exclamó Sakura abriendo los brazos, el animal se acercó mirando de mala gana a al pequeño Syaoran –no Kero, él es Syaoran me ha ayudado –el animal bajó la guardia y dejó que la pequeña niña lo acariciara, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia Syaoran –lo siento si te asustó, pero no te hará daño, es que es muy protector –Sakura se puso de pie, y él le sonrió –gracias por acompañarme, debo irme –Kero se inclinó en el suelo y dejó que Sakura se montara en su lomo._

_-Espero verla algún día princesa –dijo Syaoran en forma de despido, cuando la niña y su mascota ya se alejaban de él._

Sakura abrió los ojos, mirando directo a los de Syaoran, que la miraban expectante, esperando que saliera del trance en que su cerebro la dejaba. Pasados unos segundos, Sakura logró formar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba la flor que aun tenía en sus manos.

-¿Eras él niño de…? –su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Syaoran asintió automáticamente como respuesta -¿Me volviste a ver? Después de ese día.

-No hasta que te encontré en el orfanato –contestó Syaoran –no supe tu nombre, así que no estaba seguro si eras la niña de ojos bonitos.

Sakura volvió a tomar color en sus mejillas, pero al parecer ya era algo que Syaoran tenía que provocar en ella desde su infancia –eras un niño muy coqueto –le dijo divertida, comenzaban a caminar lentamente, de regreso a la posada.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada –que podía hacer yo si siempre has sido muy hermosa –ella se sonrojó una vez más y bajó su rostro apenada. Syaoran detuvo la marcha, y levantó su rostro delicadamente –sabes que siempre pensé en ese día, pero nunca te volvía a ver. Fue muy extraño verte ese día en el orfanato, esperaba que no hubieran otro par de ojos tan hermosos como estos.

-No es para tanto –le dijo ella apenada pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Nunca, en todos mis viajes encontré a alguien con ojos así –le aseguró él besando la punta de su nariz –me enamoré de ti desde ese día –la besó en los labios con delicadeza –te amo –le dijo en cierto momento, pero besándola en seguida.

Ella lo sintió, muy adentro de si, que la única sincera respuesta que podía dar a eso era –yo te amo a ti Syaoran.

_**Y bien, gracias por los reviews, espero no tardar....**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	8. se quien soy

_**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que la musa se fue de vacaciones y no me invito a irme con ella...en fin espero que les agrade este capitulo, es corto pero prometo estar de regreso pronto. besos a: Sakura-Shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Ashaki, hoshinotsuya, -sakura and shaoran love y leonitao91.**_

_**

* * *

Se quien soy  
**_

_Te amo..._

Lo escucha como un leve susurro de su voz varonil, es lo último que recuerda antes de que sus ojos sean vencidos por el sueño. La claridad del día la despierta al mañana siguiente, al principio sus ojos son difíciles de adaptar a la luz, pero una vez que logra abrirlos Sakura entiende que no solo es la claridad que la molesta, es ese extraño dolor de cabeza que la confunde cada vez que tiene un recuerdo. Se sienta en la cama y se da cuenta que una vez más despierta sola en la habitación, habito extraño que ha desarrollado Syaoran desde que llegaron a esa posada. Se mueve a la orilla de la cama, y pone sus pies en el frio suelo. Siente como un escalofrió la recorre por todo el cuerpo, se asusta un poco, porque se da cuenta de que esta desnuda. Jala las sabanas para cubrirse y siente como sus mejillas comienzan a tomar color cuando su dolor de cabeza le permite recordar lo que ha hecho la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK.

Syaoran la lleva de la mano y ella lo sigue de cerca, lo deja arreglar las cuentas porque evidentemente se quedaran una noche anterior. Ya habían paseado por el pueblo, pequeño pero hermoso y entre tantas cosas se les ha ido el día entero. Sakura se siente un poco avergonzada por haberlo hecho tardarse tanto en su viaje, en especial porque por lo que ha preguntado el hogar de Syaoran está bastante cerca. Pero a él parece no molestarle en lo más mínimo todo aquello.

Entran a su habitación, ella primero y luego él quien cierra la puerta tras ellos. Es curioso como aun no suelta su mano, más aun, es más curioso como ella siente que no debe soltarlo. Siente como la mano de Syaoran llega hasta su mentón y con una caricia suave la obliga a verlo a los ojos. Se siente extraña en ese momento, no sabe como describirlo con exactitud, puede sentir el aliento de Syaoran que roza delicadamente la punta de su nariz. No se ha dado cuenta cuando ha soltado la mano de Syaoran, pero eso ya no importa si él es quien la tiene entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta Sakura recordando lo rápido que su herida había sanado, hasta pareció que fue por pura magia.

La respuesta no alcanza a llegar o al menos no como Sakura lo esperaba, porque los labios de Syaoran ya están sobre los de ella, besándola delicadamente -nunca me había sentido mejor -responde Syaoran una vez que su beso ha terminado.

Ambos se sonríen por unos instantes, se pierden en una admirando un color chocolate o esmeralda en los ojos del otro. Lentamente se atraen una vez más, solo que cuando sus labios se unen están mucho mas hambrientos que antes, exigen más uno del otro. Es Syaoran quien con facilidad la levanta en sus brazos y la deposita en la cama con suavidad. Sakura lo observa conteniendo la respiración, sin embargo sabe que nunca confiara mas en nadie que en él para eso. Ve que Syaoran le sonríe con cariño, ve el amor que brilla en sus ojos y Sakura sabe que todo lo que creyó nunca tener lo tiene ahora, tiene el amor de un hombre y al parecer aunque aún no sabe bien con exactitud tiene una familia.

Deja que Syaoran vuelva a inclinarse y la besa con suavidad, siente sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y despojándola de sus ropas. Se está viendo en los ojos de Syaoran cuando sabe que ya está expuesta para él, y que de la misma forma el está expuesto para ella. Sakura se sonroja intensamente cuando se da cuenta que él es el único que la ha visto así, y si su suerte sigue en pie el seria él para siempre.

Syaoran inclina su rostro y choca su nariz con la de ella, le acaricia las mejillas con ternura, tiene esa certeza de que él puede conocerla y verla todo lo posible pero ella siempre se sonrojara, pero eso no importa porque a él le gusta ver ese carmín en sus mejillas. Baja sus manos lentamente hasta que asegura las piernas de Sakura alrededor de su cintura. Se abre su propio camino hacia dentro de ella, la ve apretar con fuerza los ojos y se siente cruel por lastimarla. Luego de que se siente seguro de que ya no le causa ningún dolor, es que ambos pierden por completo el conocimiento de sus acciones, se están amando y eso es lo que importa. Se recuesta a su lado exhausto una vez que termina, corre sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apreta contra él.

_Te amo_ es lo último que escucha antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

_Te amo_. Todavía las palabras suenan claras en su mente, quizás ella debió decirle también que lo amaba igual, pero cree estar segura de que el ya lo sabe. Se sonroja y se abraza a sí misma, está feliz de sentirse amada y ser amada.

Está de pie, porque piensa buscarlo a él en la habitación, con las sabanas haciendo un tipo de vestido alrededor de ella. Pero hay un momento en el que el dolor se hace intenso. Te amo. Escucha una vez más antes de caer desmayada.

...

Se despierta de nuevo y agradece en su interior que ya el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido. Con la mirada en el techo se da cuenta de que ya no está viendo el techo de la posada en donde estaban, ahora la cama se siente mucho más cómoda y se da cuenta de que ahora ya tiene sus ropas puestas. Se sienta y se siente mucho mas confundida -¿Dónde estoy? -dice en voz baja más para ella misma.

-En el castillo de la familia Li -responde una voz femenina a su lado, Sakura se sobresalta pues aunque ha hablado en voz alta no espera que alguien le responda. Se gira un poco en la cama y descubre que la dueña de esa voz es una señora con un porte sumamente elegante. Li... Eso significa que ahora está en el hogar de Syaoran -Ielan Li, ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Sakura Kinomo... -se detiene, se cubre la boca con ambas manos, de donde le salió ese apellido, jamás lo había dicho pero algo en su interior le asegura que ese es su nombre. Puede ver a Ielan Li asintiendo, como corroborándole que no se equivoca en lo absoluto -Kinomoto -termina y ella misma se sonríe al por fin conocer su identidad.

-Tu padre si estoy segura es Fujitaka Kinomoto -dice calmadamente Ielan Li y a ella con sorpresa le llegan imágenes de un hombre de anteojos y sonrisa cálida. Asiente a Ielan. -¿Puedes recordar a alguien más?

Y en el silencio no solo recuerda a alguien más, sino que también recuerda a su hermano, su mascota Kero, el palacio, su hogar... -¿Pero cómo? -pregunta ella al borde de las lagrimas, debido a la alegría inexplicable que sentía por dentro.

-El amor, es algo muy poderoso mi querida niña -le dice Ielan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -bienvenida princesa Kinomoto -dice haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

...

La puerta del estudio suena al ser golpeada levemente por Syaoran, escucha la señal de su madre quien le permite entrar. Y allí sentada tras el escritorio de su padre está la reina Ielan Li -madre -saluda con cortesía.

-Hijo -dice la reina respondiendo el saludo -estoy segura que querrás saber que tu invitada ya esta despierta y se encuentra bien -puede ver que una tensión se desprende de los hombros de su hijo -la recaída ha sido simplemente producto del antídoto del hechizo que cargaba con ella, ha recuperados la memoria -dice lentamente analizando cada una de las reacciones del joven príncipe.

Syaoran estaba realmente contento, al fin Sakura recordaría completamente quien era, ya no solo sería un vago recuerdo. Aunque si ella aun no supiera quién esa Syaoran aun sentiría lo mismo por ella -¿Sabes que fue lo que le hicieron? -pregunta Syaoran tratando de que sus emociones no salgan demasiado a la luz, aunque conoce a su madre y probablemente ella ya está enterada.

-El hechizo, o mejor dicho, la maldición que la princesa llevaba con ella no era algo muy común -explica Ielan con cuidado -solo una persona con muchos conocimientos la usaría. La persona que lo ingiere pierde su identidad hasta que encuentra amor, una demostración grande de amor para que pueda recordar quién es -Syaoran traga un nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta ante la mirada penetrante de su madre, quien con una leve sonrisa logra hacerle sentir escalofríos en su espalda -¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que se han conocido?

-Ella me salvo la vida -responde Syaoran -después de la guerra, desperté en un orfanato donde ella estaba como empleada, ella me había curado y yo vi su cadena. Una joya real, era simplemente me deber ayudarla después de haberme salvado a mí, en varias ocasiones.

Ielan miro a su hijo seriamente por varios minutos -ha liberado la magia que tenia adentro, el don de su madre ahora lo tienes tu, hijo mío. -Syaoran frunce el ceño confundido -dices que te ha curado, sin quererlo te ha transmitido ese don mágico para sobrevivir que ella tenía, el don de su madre al nacer. -la reina se levanta y se pone de pie frente a su hijo, coloca su blanca mano justo en el lugar en donde Syaoran fue herido en el bosque. Por eso es que el veneno no había tenido el efecto directo en el, una vez mas Sakura había encontrado la manera de salvarlo -escucha hijo, si quieres ayudarla hay unas cosas de los Kinomoto que debes saber.

.../

Syaoran entra con sigilo a la habitación, quiere hablar con ella antes de irse y aunque entiende que tiene que despertarla tampoco tiene en sus intenciones asustarla. Pero cuando ya está cerca de su cama descubre que Sakura está despierta, sentada en la cama con abrazándose los pies, le sonríe cuando con al débil luz que se cuela por la venta puede verlo acercarse hacia ella. Syaoran se sienta en la orilla de la cama, justo frente a ella, no sin antes dejarle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –pregunta en un susurro y ve que ella desde que entró no ha parado de sonreír. No la ha visto desde que la trajo pero es que desde su plática con su madre esa mañana ha estado investigando muchas cosas sobre la familia de Sakura.

Sakura se encoge de hombros –es que no podía dormir –contesta porque la emoción de recordar todo la ha traído todo el día y de alguna manera eso le había quitado todas las ganas de dormir. Recuerda las palabras de la madre de Syaoran y ha estado pensado en eso bastante tiempo, se impulsa hacia el castaño y lo abraza con fuerza –gracias –le dice en el oído, porque si no fuera por él, ella aun estuviera en el orfanato.

-Todavía no tienes nada que agradecerme –le dice una vez que ella se ha separado de él –estuve buscando toda la tarde y… ¿recuerdas en el bosque los soldados que nos dejaron quedarnos con ellos? –Sakura asiente mirándolo curiosa –tu hermano es el príncipe que los lidera, Sakura no estoy seguro pero tu padre y madrastra lo culpan por tu desaparición y posible muerte. Me parece que él sabe que no estás muerta, solo que no sabe en donde estas, así que sea quedado en los bosques cuidando de la entrada al reino. No creo que las cosas vayan bien para tu padre después de que ambos se fueron –hay un silencio en lo que ella asiente y todos esos recuerdos horribles que tiene de su niñez cobran sentido de nuevo y teme por su familia –iré por él Sakura –le dice Syaoran levantando su rostro para que la mire a los ojos –estaré de regreso en la mañana, pero…

-¿Pero? –repite Sakura con la duda en su voz.

-Necesito algo de ti para que me crea que no le miento ni que le eh hecho daño a su hermana –explica Syaoran, y Sakura cree que es lo adecuado, por lo que recuerda de su hermano él era muy protector de ella cuando eran niños, asume que ahora que ya es todo una mujer sería lo mismo o mucho peor. Syaoran le toma la mano y acaricia su muñeca –quiero probar si yo me puedo llevar esto –le dice acariciando la pulsera de plata de Sakura, ella le asiente con esa sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios. Syaoran le besa las manos primero, sabe bien que una de esas pulseras no salen así, pero algo le dice que para él si saldrá, y lo hace, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla la pulsera se abre para él y se desprende del brazo de Sakura. La coloca en su brazo y se cierra en su muñeca, donde queda muy ajustada a diferencia del fino brazo de Sakura. Syaoran toma las manos de Sakura, con su pie apoyado en la cama, lleva las manos de ambos hasta la cadena de él –esta se queda contigo hasta que yo regrese –le dice levemente y Sakura asiente para desprender la cadena y colocarla en ella. Syaoran se inclina y le roba un beso mas a sus labios, que dejan a una Sakura sonrojada y con un nerviosismo en su interior. Pronto vera a su hermano.


	9. Hermano

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, gracias a todos sus reviews, sepanlo que tarde o temprano terminare esta historia, no la pienso abandonar._**

Hermano****

Como una sombra, el caballo corre a toda velocidad por el camino, es un asombro cómo es que Syaoran ha hecho que el animal recorra tanto terreno, pero quiere estar de regreso en su castillo para el amanecer. El camino no es tanto, solo se ha hecho enorme cuando ha tenido que recorrerlo con Sakura y todos los contratiempos que les han surgido. Pero claro de eso él no se queja ni un solo poco. Pasa por la vieja posada en donde se quedaron, el pequeño pueblo en donde estuvo varios días con Sakura y donde la tuvo que llevar con rapidez hacia el castillo. Se da la media noche y la luna llena brilla con intensidad en el cielo, cuando el príncipe entra a todo galope a los lindes del bosque. Es allí donde permite que su caballo baje un poco la velocidad, pues quiere ser encontrado y no sabe en qué parte del bosque están en guardia los hombres del príncipe desterrado. Aun así, sigue su instinto y este lo lleva por donde cree que está el campamento de aquellos hombres.

Lo siente en un momento, esa sensación extraña que recorre su ser que le asegura que está siendo observado. Baja de su caballo lentamente y alza sus brazos en señal de paz –estuve entre ustedes hace algunos días. Me urge ver al príncipe Touya.

Al principio, Syaoran pensó que no tendría respuesta alguna, pero no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio a un grupo de hombres salir entre la maleza y rodearlo. Giró lentamente sobre sus pies, para verlos uno a uno, hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos. Zahid, el que había estado con ellos en el campamento y los había ayudado -¿Para qué necesitas una audiencia con el príncipe? –preguntó dudoso, aun así demostró que le tenía confianza por su forma de hablar.

-Tengo información sobre la princesa –respondió Syaoran bajando sus manos y relajando un poco su postura, los demás hombres comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos al escuchar esa información de los labios de Syaoran. El castaño se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos más cerca de Zahid –Sabia muy poco que viajaba con ella hasta que surgieron un par de inconvenientes, usted mismo la ha visto conmigo. Está a salvo en mi castillo y dada la situación del reino pensé que necesitaban algo más de discreción.

Zahid lo miró por varios momentos, como si así comprobaría que el castaño estaba hablando con la verdad –muy bien, te llevaré ante mi señor –anunció en voz alta para que todos los demás lo escucharan. En el rostro de los demás hombres se reflejaba un tanto de desconfianza ante la decisión que había tomado su superior, pero ninguno dijo nada. Solo se dedicaron a tomar el caballo de Syaoran y llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. Syaoran siguió a Zahid y se internó, si era aun posible, mucho más en el bosque. Pasaron el conjunto de fogatas en los que se había quedado con Sakura una vez, no muy lejos de allí, una especia de cueva se alzaba a las orillas de una pequeña colina. Zahid entró primero y Syaoran dio una mirada a su alrededor. En el centro, había una enorme fogata, al fondo dos grupos de almohadones iguales a los que una vez Syaoran descansó con Sakura fuera de allí. Había dos hombres conversando allí dentro y cuando los vieron entrar los dos se detuvieron y miraron con atención a los recién llegados. Uno de ellos era alto, de piel blanca y sonrisa cálida. Pero el segundo, sentado frente al fuego, vestido de negro, le dio una mirada fría a Syaoran desde el momento en el que entro. Era él, quien Syaoran se atrevió a adivinar que era el príncipe que estaba buscando. Además de que Sakura le contó muchos de sus recuerdos, bueno los importantes que tenía de su hermano mayor, en especial el de la noche en que Touya concedió el hechizo sobre Sakura para salvarla. Así creía la castaña que Syaoran podría reconocer mejor a su hermano, y así lo fue. Zahid dio una reverencia pequeña a dos hombres que ya estaban dentro y tal y como Syaoran había predicho se dirigió al hombre de mirada seria, una sensación extraña se acumuló en su interior, como si de alguna forma creciera una rivalidad desconocida entre el hermano de Sakura y él. Como deseaba en ese momento, que su juicio se hubiera equivocado y que el hombre de sonrisa cálida fuera el príncipe que estaba buscando –mi señor, hace algunas noches le informamos que el príncipe Li pasó la noche con nuestros hombres, hoy está de regreso –anunció indicando a Syaoran que les asintió levemente con la cabeza a forma de saludo –dice que tiene información sobre la princesa.

-Muy bien Zahid, déjanos solos y por favor, procura que la razón de la venida de este joven quede en secreto –pidió el príncipe Touya, Zahid asintió y con una última reverencia salió del lugar. La mirada de Touya se posó ahora sobre el castaño, que le mantuvo la mirada a pesar de todo -¿Qué sabe sobre mi hermana? –preguntó directamente.

-La encontré en un orfanato sin memoria alguna –comenzó a explicar Syaoran –la ayudé a salir de allí en pago por haberme salvado la vida, no supe que era ella hasta que el hechizo se rompió una vez que ya habíamos dejado estas tierras atrás, mi madre la examinó y me habló sobre el hechizo que cargaba consigo. Vine a dar noticias de ella, está a salvo y estoy seguro que le interesa saberlo.

-¿y cómo se que es mi hermana la que ha encontrado? –preguntó Touya con un dejo de desconfianza.

Syaoran sonrió triunfante y deprendió con facilidad la esclava de Sakura de su muñeca –espero que esta sea prueba suficiente –dijo arrojándole la esclava a Touya.

Touya ganó la esclava en el aire, pasaron simples segundos antes de que este reaccionara -¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA? –gruño entre dientes al reconocer, que en efecto esa esclava era el don que su padre le había dado de bebé a la pequeña Sakura, porque el diseño era igual a la que él poseía, solo que en menor tamaño.

Touya quiso tratar de abalanzarse sobre Syaoran, este último no se movió ni un solo poco –Tranquilo Touya –calmó el otro hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro del príncipe y arrebatándole la esclava para examinarla por el mismo, sonrió aun más una vez que comprobó lo mismo que Touya.

-Yukito…-amenazó Touya pidiendo dejar cumplir su rabia y arrematar contra el castaño.

-No le ha hecho nada a Sakura, si nuestra querida princesa estuviera muerta esta esclava ya no existiría y solo alguien muy especial pudo haberla quitado de su lugar original –explicó Yukito calmando tan solo un poco a Touya, solo que este aun miraba de forma fiera a Syaoran –me atrevo a decir que es tan especial para Sakura que fuera capaz de quitar el hechizo que Sakura llevaba consigo –Touya gruñó una vez más, pero no se movió de su puesto, porque había entendido bien cuál era el significado de las palabras de Yukito, al igual que Syaoran lo sabía también, pues su madre ya le había explicado todo sobre eso -nunca falló ninguno de mis hechizos y sé muy bien que Sakura nos recuerda en este momento gracias a él -concluyó Yukito con una de sus mejores sonrisas que parecía iluminar la habitación de alguna forma.

Syaoran se queda de pie, devolviendo la mirada desafiante de Touya, no pensaba que ellos se enterarían de lo que tiene con Sakura de esa forma. Esperaba ser un caballero y pedir permiso para pretenderla como debe de ser, pero claro que dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer más. Entendía bien que Touya la cuidara, porque él mismo cuidaría de Sakura con toda su vida si fuera necesario.

-¿Alguien sabe sobre ella? -gruñó Touya después de un rato.

-No -respondió Syaoran y vio al menos un poco de alivió en los ojos del mayor de los Kinomoto -supuse que dadas las condiciones de todo lo que ocurre en tu reino querrías ser escoltado en el refugio de la noche a mi palacio para ver a Sakura. Tendrán mi apoyo completo.

A eso tuvo un nuevo gruñido por parte de Touya, una sonrisa jovial por parte de Yukito que colocó una de sus manos nuevamente en el hombro de Touya para refrenarlo, solo por si acaso -iremos ambos, si no te molesta -anunció Yukito por los dos y Syaoran se sintió agradecido de que no tuviera que viajar solo con el malhumorado príncipe -danos unos minutos para arreglar todo y saldremos contigo.

Syaoran asintió y pronto se dedicó a esperar a que los dos hombres arreglaran todo para su partida.

...

* * *

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura en un grito de alegría cuando esté entró a palacio a media mañana del siguiente día. Syaoran abre sus brazos para recibirla, gira con ella en el aire por un momento hasta volverla a poner en el suelo, donde se inclina hasta besar sus labios con cariño. Sakura había estado esperando a Syaoran desde que se levantó esa mañana, las hermanas de Syaoran se había emocionado demasiado, justo después del desayuno la llevaron a recorrer el castillo, le preguntaron infinidades de cosas sobre Syaoran y le dieron un vestido nuevo para que pudiera esperar a Syaoran en donde estaba en ese momento -¿Lo encontraste? -preguntó sintiendo el corazón en un hilo, como si subiera de una sola vez y se posicionara en su garganta.

-Están esperándote -responde Syaoran.

Sakura siente que de momento se queda sin poder respirar -Syaoran, ¿Qué pasa si ya no me quieren? Si no me reconocen o... -balbucea Sakura todos sus miedos y se refugia en los brazos del castaño que en seguida la abraza sin titubear.

-Por supuesto que te quieren, de lo contrario no estarían aquí -susurró Syaoran para tratar de calmarla -si yo pude recordar ese breve encuentro que tuvimos cuando éramos niños estoy seguro que tu hermano podrá reconocerte. No hay forma de poder olvidar estos hermosos ojos si ya los ha visto una vez -agregó haciendo que Sakura de sonrojara con fuerza.

-¿Estarás conmigo? -pidió Sakura con desesperación, hace muy poco tiempo que ella recordaba quien era, podía sentir que la única persona a quien podía confiar aun más era Syaoran. Además de que tenía sentimientos extremadamente fuertes por el chico de mirada miel frente a ella.

Syaoran solo sonríe y tomada de la mano de Sakura en la suya, cuando sus dedos se entrelazan es que él levanta la mirada y la impulsa hacia él. Por supuesto que va a estar con ella, siempre y en donde ella o necesitara, por eso aunque sintiera tanta repulsión por Touya, estaría con ella cuando los hermanos Kinomoto se reunieran de nuevo. La lleva de la mano a uno de los salones contiguos, donde Touya parecía león enjaulado moviéndose de un lado a otro, impaciente y ansioso. Y allí también estaba Yukito, en medio del camino que trazaba Touya una y otra vez, con su clásica y perfecta sonrisa en sus labios. Justo en el momento en el que Syaoran abre la puerta, Touya se detiene al lado de Yukito, mirando expectante a los dos que acaban de entrar. Syaoran impulsa a Sakura hacia adelante, como para darle el último valor que necesita, suelta sus manos pero no se va del lugar, se queda de pie en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y guardando la promesa que le ha hecho a Sakura de acompañarla.

Touya suprime un leve gruñido en su pecho al ver tal cosa, pero de inmediato lo olvida, porque sus ojos se posan sobre la hermosa joven que tiene en frente, sabe que es ella, sabe que es su hermana. La verdad es que Sakura no ha cambiado mucho, pero eso sí, se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que Touya recuerda. Y con ese pensamiento le da una mala mirada a Syaoran, matará a ese chiquillo que se ha atrevido a estar tanto tiempo con su hermana. ¡Que importa si por él la ha encontrado! Lo que importa en ese momento es que ese idiota quiere algo más con su hermana -Hola Monstruo -dice suavemente después de que se ha olvidado de sus planes de muerte para Syaoran Li, esos son detalles que arreglará luego y está seguro que lo hará parecer como un accidente.

-Hermano...-dice Sakura antes de que corte la distancia entre los dos y lo abrace. Para ella es el mismo Touya que sus recuerdos le han traído, excepto claro que en lo que ella recuerda su hermano no era tan alto ni tan fornido, pero claro que ahora ya es todo un hombre. La barba mal cortada que le ha hecho cosquillas cuando este la abrazó es prueba de ello. Touya le sonríe con ternura y con su pulgar le limpia el rostro a Sakura, donde una lágrima de felicidad se ha salido sin querer.

-¿Recuerdas a Yukito? -pregunta Touya señalando a su acompañante, Sakura asiente y es bienvenida por una sonrisa cálida y un nuevo abrazo -¿Sakura entiendes porque te mandamos lejos? -preguntó Touya con mirada seria una vez que lo consideró adecuado.

Sakura asiente con un tanto de timidez -no lo tenía muy claro al principio, pero Syaoran me ha explicado el porqué y también sobre lo que está pasando en nuestro hogar -responde Sakura mirando a Syaoran desde su posición al lado de su hermano, con eso Syaoran se adelanta unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos, está seguro de que esa conversación si le interesa.

-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho -gruñe Touya mirando de mala forma a Syaoran.

-Touya...-amenaza de nuevo Yukito para que este ponga sus celos a un lado y recuerda que debe de tener compostura. Yukito ríe al ver la cara de disconformidad de Touya y el temperamento tranquilo del príncipe Li, Sakura ríe un poco con él, pues su hermano de niña la cuidaba mucho, entiende muy bien que no sea el mejor amigo de Syaoran en ese momento -Verás Sakura, no solo podemos llevarte de regreso y anunciar que estás viva, sería como enviarte a morir de inmediato -explicó Yukito con tranquilidad -y ni Touya ni yo podemos regresar si piensan que nosotros te matamos.

-¿Y entonces que piensan hacer? -interrogó Sakura mirando a los tres hombres a su alrededor.

-Ya pensamos en un plan para ello -respondí o Touya de mala leche mirando a Syaoran, ese plan no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero no tenía otra opción, las cosas estaban por ponerse complicadas.


	10. La nueva dama

_**Y aquí les dejo después de mucho tiempo una actualización, espero sus reviews para animarme a escribir un poco más pronto, de nuevo gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto.**_

_**Noticias**_

La noche había caído ya, había avanzado lo suficiente para que Syaoran se asegurara de que Sakura ya estaba segura en su habitación, bastante dormida. Fue hasta entonces que Syaoran salió de esa habitación, se ajustó el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su palacio. Había sido un día bastante atareado para Sakura y en instantes no quería que escuchara los planes que él tendría que elaborar con su fastidioso hermano para poder regresarlo a su palacio. Sakura había pasado el día entero asegurando sus propias memorias del pasado, ya sea con Yukito o con el propio Touya, para después de la cena estaba tan agotada emocional y mentalmente que Syaoran tuvo que llevarla él mismo a su habitación. Aunque tuvo que convencerla de que fuera con él, pues ella estaba renuente de cierta forma a dejar a su hermano, como si cuando abriera los ojos Touya ya no estuviera allí y la Sakura que en ese momento ya conocía solo hubiera sido un engañoso sueño. Al igual que toda la bondad que Sakura había visto en Syaoran hacia ella, y que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en amor, todo parecía demasiado bueno para que le estuviera sucediendo a ella.

Los encontró en uno de los tantos salones del castillo, allí estaba Touya, que en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los de él, allí había una mezcla de odio, de ira y de más emociones fuertes que Syaoran no podía identificar todas de una sola vez. Aunque podía apostar su vida y cada bien precioso que había heredado de su familia para saber que todas esas emociones iban dirigidas exclusivamente para él. Incluso hasta podía jurar que Touya había planeado ya mil maneras de hacerlo morir, traerlo a la vida para luego torturarlo y volverlo a matar. Si con tan solo recordar la mirada que le había dado Touya en cuanto levantó a Sakura medio dormida para llevarla a su habitación, sabe que de no ser porque allí estaba Yukito quizás no le hubiera importado poner a Sakura dormir en el suelo mientras le daba a él la golpiza del siglo.

Nuevamente Syaoran tiene que agradecer que allí esté Yukito, sonriéndole amablemente como para darle una buena bienvenida a aquella habitación.

-¿Si el Rey Fujitaka viera a Sakura, te perdonaría y arreglaría las cosas? -pregunta Syaoran en cuanto está de frente de ambos, no tiene que andar con rodeos, ya saben lo que se han quedado a discutir.

Touya niega con la cabeza desde su asiento, sin levantarse y mostrar el respeto debido pues Syaoran tiene mayor rango que él en ese castillo, cosa que a Syaoran no le importa en verdad -no es tan simple, mi padre podrá creer que no la he matado pero eso no significa que no esté en medio de algún otro engaño y Sakura esté en problemas de nuevo, por la misma mujer que la sacamos del reino hace tanto tiempo -es la respuesta que le da Touya, como si la pregunta que acabara de recibir fuera la más estúpida de todas.

-Pero sería un inicio -intervino Yukito como para asegurar de que Syaoran no estaba tan erróneo del todo a diferencia de lo que dio a entender Touya -necesitamos que se de cuenta de que Sakura está viva, el problema es hacerlo de la forma en que ella esté segura.

Hay un silencio común entre los tres, en el que ninguno dice nada, pensando en una solución para el problema que tenían de frente. Especulaciones de posibles ideas se forman en la mente de Syaoran, una vaga aunque sin pocas raíces, idea se funda en su mente y sin pensarlo comienza a explicarse en voz alta -¿Qué pasa si Sakura se le fuera presentada como una doncella de este reino? Podría verla y a su vez estaría aquí, no tendría que regresar a su castillo, al menos no si no creemos que sea seguro.

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso chiquillo si Sakura es una doncella de mi reino? -pregunta Touya con la burla en su tono de voz. Es justo sus palabras la que le dan una respuesta definitiva a la idea de Syaoran, Touya y Yukito lo entienden en la mirada de Syaoran, su propia decisión ante el asunto hace que la sangre hierva por completo en Touya, se levante de su asiento y quiera rematar contra Syaoran, nuevamente Yukito lo detiene, aunque las palabras salen de igual forma de sus labios -de ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hermana se case con un mocoso como tú, mejor mandémosla de regreso al castillo, lo que sea pero no. Y...

-Touya... -la voz calmada de Yukito lo interrumpe, Touya lo ve irritado, como si no entendiera como es que Yukito puede estar sonriendo en un momento como ese. Syaoran ya siente su victoria ganada, al sentir al menos el apoyo de Yukito, que piensa en ese momento, es como la voz de la razón en todo aquello -no puedes evitar que eso ocurra, ahora o después es algo que el destino ya marcó. ¿No te has fijado? -pregunta señalando la muñeca de Syaoran donde él aun andaba la pulsera de Sakura, Touya hace una mueca de completo disgusto cuando mira en donde Yukito le enseña -es una unión que está destinada a crearse.

-De todas maneras no podemos obligar a Sakura a hacer esto solo por las circunstancias en las que estamos -dice Touya aun buscando una salida para poder ganar aquella discusión.

-Es cierto, buscaremos otra solución si ella se niega a mi petición -asegura Syaoran con seriedad, dudando por momentos que no llegue a recibir un sí de la mujer que ama, aun así, no la obligará en ningún momento. Touya sonríe, albergando una pequeña esperanza dentro de si mismo. Syaoran levanta la mirada después de haberlo pensado todo con claridad, ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer, mira a Yukito, en lugar de ver a Touya, pues siente que no tiene sentido discutirlo con alguien que le dirá que no tiene razón -si llegara a aceptar, diremos que se ha criado en el reino contiguo, con la esposa de mi primo, Tomoyo estará completamente feliz de asegurar que Sakura ha sido criada como su hermana.

Yukito asiente con la cabeza aprobando lo que Syaoran dice -las leyes de los tres reinos acreditan al rey dar consentimiento para el matrimonio de Sakura, siendo tu primo no tendrás ningún problema. Por obligación Fujitaka tendrá que estar en el banquete de celebración y en su boda al día siguiente, suficiente para que vea a Sakura y la reconozca. Diremos que en nuestro vigilar entre naciones la reconocimos cuando viajó hasta aquí para su boda, Touya y yo entregaremos la invitación nosotros mismos -concluyó Yukito cerrando todos los cabos posibles de aquel plan.

-Esto..., la proposición... ¿Cuando la harás? -pregunta Touya con un nudo en la garganta e incapaz de poder pronunciarlo o ponerle nombre a la petición que le harán a su hermana.

-Mañana, en cuanto esté despierta -asegura Syaoran y por primera vez desde que se le ocurrió todo aquello, los nervios lo dominan -el castillo es de ustedes, buenas noches caballeros -se despide antes de caminar lejos de aquella habitación, faltan pocas horas para el amanecer y él tiene mucho que hacer.

...

El solo tiene una hora con exactitud de haber salido cuando Ielan Li comienza sus labores diarias, el sol aun no calienta del todo el reino cuando ella ya está lista. Adecuada a su rutina desde que su esposo murió hace tanto tiempo, dominando el reino hasta que algún día ella supiera que su hijo estuviera listo y le entregara el reino a un nuevo rey.

Es una sorpresa sin embargo, ver a su hijo recostado en la pared en contra de las puertas de sus aposentos. Con la mirada fija hacia el suelo, como si fuera una estatua frente a ella, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y respiración casi imperceptible. Sus ojos chocolate estaban fijos en el suelo, como si fuera a hacer un hoyo en el piso con la mirada, estaba tan concentrado, que no notó cuando Ielan salió de la habitación, cerró las puertas dobles tras ella y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él. Encorvado como estaba, Syaoran incluso se miraba mucho más pequeño que la reina frente a él, aunque desde hace varios años ya, él había crecido para convertirse en todo un hombre, sobrepasando a su madre tanto como en altura, masa muscular y muchísimos aspectos más que la reina estaba muy seguro lo convertirían en un apuesto y talentoso rey.

Son esos sentidos, que adquirió por años practicando para dirigir a su pueblo en caso de una guerra, más esos que entraron en sus pequeñas batallas en donde tenía que sentir la presencia de los demás a su alrededor. Que al final hace que Syaoran se percate de la presencia de su madre frente a él, levanta la mirada y mejora su postura de inmediato, para estar de pie frente aquella gran mujer, que le recordó desde que era un niño, pero que extrañamente en ese momento no le recordó de ninguna regla de etiqueta, solo lo miró esperando a que le dijera que era lo que lo tenía en aquel estado. Eso solo hizo incomodar más a Syaoran, pues sintió que su madre en aquel instante podía leer su mente, podía ver todo lo que había planeado y discutido la noche entera que había pasado en vela, se sentís demasiado vulnerable.

Es como rara vez sucede, pues Syaoran piensa que puede contar las ocasiones con sus propios dedos. Ielan le regala una sonrisa maternal, una mano fina y blanca se levanta y acaricia su rostro y como si fuera magia, la vulnerabilidad desaparece, solo queda Syaoran Li ante ella, sintiéndose común como siempre.

-¿Qué necesitas hijo mío? -pregunta Ielan bajando su mano, pero curiosamente, la sonrisa en sus labios tarda mucho más en desvanecerse, como si pudiera reconfortarlo mucho más.

Syaoran duda exactamente de como decir aquello, lo cual representaría un problema también cuando se lo declare a Sakura. Pues quiere dejar claro que no hubiera aceptado tomar aquella decisión, si no lo quisiera con todo su ser -quiero el anillo madre, lo necesito -le dice directamente y espera no tener que dar más explicaciones.

Afortunadamente, Ielan asiente con la cabeza, su sonrisa cambia en ese momento, como si la sabiduría de aquella petición y lo que ya ha presentido de su hijo le dijeran todo con aquellas simples palabras -sígueme -le dice dando la vuelta sobre sus pasos para entrar de nuevo a la alcoba, Syaoran obedientemente sigue los pasos de su madre y una vez que cierra la puerta se queda de pie junto a ella, esperando nuevas instrucciones. Ielan camina hasta un enorme ropero, abre las puertas y en medio de pequeños escondites que Syaoran no le importa en verdad si existen o no, su madre saca una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, camina hasta él y se lo ofrece. Syaoran la toma sin vacilar ni un momento, no sabe que decirle a su madre y mejor guarda silencio -¿Cuándo se lo preguntarás? -pregunta por pura curiosidad, aunque Syaoran ya se estaba cansando de que cada persona que se enterara le preguntara lo mismo, como si estuvieran midiendo su valentía, pero debía admitir que estaba bastante nervioso.

-Ahora mismo, si bien espero que acepte es preciso que lo haga también -es la respuesta de Syaoran, aunque no tiene ganas de explicarse en ese momento todo lo que había discutido con Touya la noche anterior, su madre era una mujer inteligente, ya se daría cuenta y si no, él podía explicarse luego -gracias -dice dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pues con el anillo en su bolsillo, solo tiene una cosa en mente.

Afortunadamente Ielan no lo detiene, solo sonríe mirando desde donde está el camino que lleva su hijo, lo sabe, al fin Syaoran está listo. Ya tiene lo que le faltaba, ya no estará solo, tendrá a su reina.

Syaoran camina a grandes zancadas en busca de la habitación de Sakura, camina rápido pero también se da cuenta de que va con el cuidado de que nadie se de cuenta de sus pasos. Que nadie se de cuenta de que entra en la habitación que le ha dado a Sakura, entra con cuidado de no despertarla, pues si bien está en sus planes hacerlo, tampoco quiere hacerlo y asustarla. Cierra la puerta con llave, con eso de que Touya duerme en el mismo castillo no se puede confiar en que lo encuentren a solas con Sakura, ni quiere pensar en el reverendo lío en el que se metería con Touya, aunque Sakura ya ha sido mucho más suya de lo que él se imagina.

Se detiene unos momentos, de pie al lado de la cama de Sakura, ella es un solo embrujo en medio de las sábanas, está helando afuera y comprende a totalidad que se haya cobijado tanto. Aun así, la simple visión de ella lo hace sonreír, hasta con su cabello hecho un desorden en las almohadas, ella está completamente hermosa. Después de unos momentos de sentirse como idiota allí observándola, se deshace de sus zapatos con el mayor cuidado posible y entra a la cama por el lado opuesto en donde ella se encuentra. Con una mano, quita el cabello del rostro de Sakura, con el roce de los dedos de Syaoran en su piel, Sakura se remueve en sueños y abre los ojos lentamente. La claridad no es muy grande en la habitación, lo cual le ayuda a ajustarse a tener sus ojos abiertos de nuevo, y ver a Syaoran sonreírle con puro cariño.

-No te fuiste -celebra Sakura moviéndose para que Syaoran cruce un brazo alrededor de ella y pueda abrazarlo, feliz de enterarse de que Syaoran la cuidado toda la noche sin que no haya ocurrido ningún problema.

-La verdad si me fui, tuve cosas que hacer, lo siento cerezo -le dice Syaoran soltando un bostezo, de repente el hecho de que no ha dormido en toda la noche lo recuerda a la perfección. Sakura lo mira con cierta preocupación, un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos ya comienzan a hacerse visibles, intenta preguntarle si es que ha o no dormido la noche entera. Aun así, no tiene oportunidad alguna de poner en voz sus pensamientos, puesto que Syaoran comienza a hablar de nuevo -Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago porque lo deseo con todo mi corazón -ella lo observa preocupada, sin poder entender absolutamente a que se refiere, aun así asiente con la cabeza, con el simple temor de que Syaoran le diga algo que quizás no quiera escuchar. Syaoran le sonríe, agradecido de que ella confié en el para lo que tiene que pedirle, se mueve en la cama con el brazo con el que no sostiene a Sakura, para sacar de su bolsillo el saco de terciopelo rojo que su madre le había entregado hace algunos instantes -recuerda lo que te he pedido. Sakura, necesito saber, si me darías el honor de ser mi esposa -pregunta Syaoran de una vez por todas, sin andarse con demasiados rodeos.

Sakura siente que pierde hasta el aire en ese momento, la simple petición la deja sin saber que pensar, quiere decirle que si, pero la verdad es que ya ni recuerda como pronunciar palabra alguna. Porque no lo entiende, como es que alguien como él quiere pasar su vida entera con ella -si -pronuncia al final en un leve sonido que es casi imperceptible y de no ser porque él estaba justo allí al lado de ella, no la hubiera escuchado.

-Entonces esto es tuyo -asegura Syaoran entregándole la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y abriéndola para poder color un antiguo y hermoso anillo en su dedo. Sakura lo contempla como anonadada, lo suficiente para sentir el pequeño metal en su dedo y sentir que todo aquello en verdad está sucediendo, que aun no está soñando con el hecho de que Syaoran le haya propuesto matrimonio. Es él que la saca de sus propias deliberaciones cariándole el rostro, justo en ese momento Sakura le regala una de esas sonrisas hermosas suyas, que hacen que Syaoran recuerde porque es que le está pidiendo que se case con él. Ella se corre a abrazarlo aun más y en el proceso sus labios se encuentran en un beso suave, lento, con el único fin de alargar el momento entre los dos. Con la cabeza de Sakura sobre su pecho, Syaoran le explica brevemente lo importante que es que ella contraiga matrimonio junto a él lo más pronto posible. Sakura no pone reparos en verdad, para ella es suficiente saber que Syaoran quiere que sea su esposa para no importarle cuando o donde se casen. Es así como cuando al fin Syaoran cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido, recuperando algunas horas de sueño que él mismo ha perdido por lo que se siente una bobería, pues ella ya le ha dicho que sí.

7…..77777777777…

Con una mezcla de disgusto y placer, Touya Kinomoto cabalgó hasta su reino la misma noche en que su hermana menor había aceptado desposar al príncipe Li. Esa era la idea que lo hacia querer ponerse frente a su caballo y que pasaran sobre él su caballo y el de todos sus acompañantes, sentía que había sido demasiado tarde para ayudar a Sakura, ahora, ya de nada servía si tenía que someterla a casarse con alguien para poder ayudarla. Lo que más le daba rabia en parte es que su hermana había aceptado, recordándole que ya no era la pequeña que dejó hace tanto tiempo, era toda una mujer y el proceso era duro de aceptar.

Había estado fuera de casa algunos diez años, los justos en los que buscaba a su hermana en secreto hasta que al final, lo nombraron culpable de su muerte y desaparición. Era un precioso alivio poder regresar a su hogar victorioso de alguna manera, pues su hermana no estaba muerta y al fin aclararía su nombre y todo lo que su pueblo ha sufrido por causa de su reina sería cobrado pronto, muy pronto. Las defensas se habían doblado, ya no solo su propio ejercito, el que decidió irse al exilio junto a él lo acompañaban, sino que también un pequeño grupo más que fue impuesto por el mismo Syaoran, para poder entregar como la ley manda la invitación a su boda y en caso de que a su próximo cuñado le hiciera falta un poco de ayuda, pues para ser sincero no tenía ni idea de cómo encontraría las cosas para su regreso. El pueblo entero miró el regreso del príncipe Touya la mañana siguiente en cuanto piso sus propias tierras, varios lo aclamaban, otros pocos se guardaban las exclamaciones de alegría que sentían por el simple temor de que eso repercutirá en su castillo, para cuando Touya, Yukito y todo su séquito llegaron hasta el castillo, se podía decir que el reino entero esperaba las noticias del regreso del príncipe. Pues al ser desterrado había jurado solamente volver en cuanto supiera el paradero de su hermana y de eso, ya habían pasado demasiados años.

El rey Fujitaka esperaba en su trono, Touya sintió un nudo en su estómago, su padre ya no se miraba joven y alegre como el momento en el que él se fue de aquel lugar, parecía encorvado en su propio trono, como si estuviera a punto de caer en su propia tumba. Más aun, cuando vio a su hijo mayor acercarse hasta él, cualquiera que estuviera presente en aquel instante podía jurar que un poco de vida lo llenó de nuevo, que quiso sonreír y correr con sus propias fuerzas a abrazarlo, pero que había como una sombra que caía sobre él que lo impedía. La sombra de la alta mujer que se erguía pie al lado del trono de su esposo, que por alguna razón que todos desconocen en el reino, jamás había podido si quiera sentarse en la silla, que una vez fue de la reina Nadeshiko.

-Touya, ¿No recuerdas que si entras a nuestro reino no puedes salir a menos de que te corten la cabeza en nuestros calabozos? –es la pregunta de aquella mujer que sonríe con pura malicia, con una mano en el hombro del Rey Fujitaka, como deteniéndolo a mostrar el cariño que tenía por el príncipe ante él –mi rey, seguro no permitirás que el acecino de nuestra querida princesa se presente ante ti solo porque se le da la gana –a sus palabras Fujitaka no contesta, solo mira a su hijo mayor directamente a los ojos.

Touya es el que quiere contestar y decirle un par de cosas a aquella mujer, pero justo en cuanto él está abriendo sus labios para poder contestar algo contra ella, Yukito se le adelanta aclarando su garganta –debo recordarle su majestad de que hace diez años juró la muerte del posible acecino de su hija, pero como verá nosotros aseguramos que no regresaríamos hasta este reino si no tuviéramos noticias de nuestra querida Sakura –y con eso y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, aunque no sonara tan gentil como cuando se dirigió a su rey añadió mirando a la reina –y es el príncipe Touya, no pierda la cordialidad solo porque ha estado aquí más tiempo que nosotros.

-¡Muchacho insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –exclama la reina en plena furia hacia Yukito, pero este se mantiene erguido con elegancia frente a ella, como si los maleficios que pudiera lanzarle no le afectarían en lo más mínimo, pues en realidad ese era el caso.

-Kaome, por favor –pide Fujitaka a su esposa y luego se gira a su hijo -¿Qué saben sobre Sakura? ¿Dónde está? –pregunta Fujitaka desesperando mirando a su hijo, ignorando a toda costa los ruegos de su esposa por hacer su propia justicia con Touya y Yukito. Antes de que el propio Touya pueda responderle, él mismo rey se deja caer pesadamente en su trono, con la amargura del corazón reflejada en su rostro –si ella estuviera viva estuviera aquí con ustedes, mi reino no tiene princesa –se responde a si mismo mirando al suelo y si los cercanos estaban seguros, pudieron ver lágrimas en los ojos del rey en ese momento.

Kaome se arrodilla al lado del trono, toma la mano de Fujitaka en la suya y en una sonrisa mezquina en sus labios dice –no mi rey, tu reino tiene una princesa. ¡Hanabi! –Grita llamando a su hija y una joven de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio entra en la habitación –mírala mi rey, allí la tienes.

-Padre –llama Touya demasiado desesperado y horrorizado por lo que está viendo y en el estado en que su pobre padre se encuentra. El rey levanta levemente la mirada, sin ver a la joven que ha entrado, sino esperando las noticias que su hijo le da, aunque la esperanza no la guarda en sus ojos –Sakura está viva –informa Touya sonriendo y siente llenarse de puro gozo cuando ve a Kaome levantarse del suelo horrorizada y su hija lo ve de la misma forma –alguien la había hechizado para que olvidara que era una princesa, pasó años con una noble familia muy al este de aquí, hace unos años él que es ahora el Rey Hiraguizawa contrajo matrimonio con una joven doncella de buena familia del reino, la misma familia que acogió a Sakura y la trataron como una hermana de esa joven –citó Touya repasando mentalmente las palabras que él y Syaoran habían concordado de la historia de Sakura.

Yukito continua en ese momento, a sabiendas de que lo que está por decir Touya no podría decirlo con la misma calma que él –como sabes mi rey hemos cuidado las fronteras entre los tres reinos esperando saber de nuestra princesa, hace algunos días, el príncipe Li pasó por las fronteras, venía del reino de su primo escoltando en secreto por seguridad a la doncella que ha decidido será su esposa. Cuando le ofrecimos refugio en una noche tormentosa, nuestra sorpresa fue que no era cualquier doncella la que el príncipe escoltaba, era nuestra princesa perdida –para ese punto el rey ya estaba de pie, mirando a los dos jóvenes sin poder creer en sus palabras, olvidando e ignorando por completo los ruegos de su esposa que le aseguraban que todo aquello era seguro un truco para poder engañarlo –una vez que vio a su hermano Sakura lo recordó todo, el propio príncipe Li os pide disculpas majestad, pues la mano de Sakura se le ha sido concedida por un hombre que la ha cuidado como si hubieras sido tú.

-Lo sabes padre, que no dejaría que mi hermana se casara con alguien que no la merece - continua Touya forzando las palabras, porque aunque quiere detener ese matrimonio, muy dentro de él sabe, que Syaoran Li la merece a totalidad. De su bolsillo saca la invitación a la boda, una de las primeras y prematuras que se han creado especialmente para el rey Fujitaka –pero como nosotros estás invitado a ver a tu hija y justo después de la boda el príncipe Li tomará el mando de su reino, Sakura será su reina y esperan de tu bendición para que todo esto se arregle.

Fujitaka toma la invitación de la mano de su hijo, la contempla con admiración por momentos largos, en los que nadie en el lugar dice absolutamente nada –la boda es tan pronto –comenta en voz baja.

-Ha sido planeada por meses ya –le asegura Touya de inmediato.

-Lo siento mucho mi hijo –le dice al fin Fujitaka con pura decisión en su rostro, padre e hijo comparten un abrazo en ese momento, pues no importa en realidad todo lo que ha pasado, Touya sabe que no ha sido su padre el que lo ha corrido del reino y le ha hecho creer que es un acecino. Después se dirige a uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos –que la escolta de mi hijo y nuestros invitados del reino Li descansen cuanto quieran, preparad mi partida para mañana al amanecer, voy a ver a mi hija.


End file.
